<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time of Your Life by summerbutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842666">The Time of Your Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly'>summerbutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Clubbing, Coming of Age, Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, Feelings Realization, Fluid Sexuality, Friendship/Love, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Third Person, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>1999.  The year before Y2K.  When Napster was poised to revolutionize the way we found new music, and I was sure I had the rest of my life planned out.  I was starting college in the fall, leaving behind my small-town existence for New York City and medical school.  Ready to join Doctors Without Borders, and help people the world over.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/><i>That was also the summer I sold balloons 5 days a week on Parade Street, USA in heat so brutal, Hell was jealous.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 2)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was written for the Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 2) organized by Xingdae Café for Prompt #20033. And yes, I did have the time of my life writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Dae-Dae!”</p><p>4:45 p.m. on a sweltering June 12, and not even hours of on-again, off-again thunderstorms could dampen the mood of one Byun Baekhyun.  He and Jongdae were huddled up underneath the awning outside Emporio's Postcards and Souvenirs, running for shelter like out-of-towners they were for the third time in the last 15 minutes as the skies opened up and rain flooded down.</p><p>“You wanna head over to the backlot tonight and check out the new rollercoaster with me?”  Baekhyun asked.</p><p>“I would, but I’m not done here until 7,” Jongdae replied.  He wound the strings of his balloons tighter around his hand.  A rough gust of wind buffeted their sheltering spot, and they retreated further, backing themselves up against the store’s outside wall.  By the looks of the clouds, the downpour would pass quickly, but the way things had been going, there was probably another one right behind it.  </p><p>“You’re not supposed to be done until 7,” Baekhyun corrected.  “But this weather isn’t easing, and we're too cute to be standing out here like lightning rods.  Besides, they’re keeping the backlot open until 9:30 tonight.”</p><p>“9:30?  I thought it was 8:30?”</p><p>“Nope. 9:30 so we can all get a peek.  Awesome, right?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Jongdae didn’t exactly love roller coasters.  But he did love Baekhyun, one of the handful of other foreign-born, small-town kids getting their first shot at adult life by “interning” at SparklePark, the “Sparkliest Amusement Resort on Planet Earth.”  Baekhyun had been his saving grace when Jongdae had shown up two weeks ago, seconds before the start of their first day of training, looking less-than-spec because the humidity in his hometown had nothing on the oppressive misery of a landlocked city in the sub-tropics.  Baekhyun had intercepted him, dragged him to the bathroom, gotten him cleaned up and tied his tie before anyone could comment, charming their mentors with a sweet smile and a fake-broken-English apology when they slipped in five minutes late.  They’d been friends ever since.</p><p>“After the backlot, we should hit up Archipelago Road,” Baekhyun went on.  “Everybody will be at Dollhouse tonight.”</p><p>“Dollhouse? The club?”  Jongdae made a face.  “Baek, we’re not 21.”</p><p>“Yes? And?”</p><p>“And..that’s a problem?  It’s 21 and up. If we get caught…”</p><p>Baekhyun’s hand covered Jongdae’s mouth.  “No, don’t say it. Don’t even think about saying it.”</p><p>“Wecouldgetinalotoftrouble,” Jongdae mumbled anyway, which caused Baekhyun to sigh dramatically. </p><p> “Didn’t I tell you not to say it?”</p><p>“Not saying it doesn’t make it any less true, Baek.”</p><p>“No, but you are making a snap judgement while totally missing the most important piece of information. My roommate and his sister are both dancers there. You know…staff?  So if we come in through the staff entrance, no one is the wiser and we don’t get checked for ID.”</p><p>“Wait, how is your roommate a dancer there?  Isn’t he 18?”</p><p>“18 to work, 21 to drink,” Baekhyun said.  “Makes no sense to me either, but that’s what it is.  Either way, as long as we say we’re with him, who’s gonna care if we boogie our underage butts off?”</p><p>“Well, there is the small matter of I kind of hate dancing in public,” Jongdae said.  </p><p>“You would,” Baekhyun said. “But that is exactly why meeting me is the best thing that ever happened to you because <i>I</i> am going to completely cure you of all your fun-having aversions.  I’m going to show you a whole new world!”</p><p>Jongdae raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Oh, it is <i>so</i> so,”  Baekhyun trilled.  He looped his balloon-free arm through Jongdae’s, tugging him closer.  “Get ready, bestie. This is about to be the greatest summer of your life!” </p><p>“I…can’t wait,” Jongdae sighed.</p><p>\( ^_^ )\  \( ^_^ )\</p><p>When it was still raining an hour later, Jongdae’s shift got cut. And Baekhyun, ever the gleeful, overactive ping-pong ball, rushed Jongdae out of the break room and off to backlot as fast as possible. The roller coaster was…fine. Not an experience Jongdae ever wanted to repeat, but Baekhyun bought him funnel cake after, and offered to let Jongdae shower at his apartment, which was significantly closer to the park than where Jongdae was staying. Jongdae figured he’d broken even until heading down to Archipelago Road meant Jongdae in one of Baekhyun’s sleeveless shirts (semi-fitted, weather-appropriate) and a pair of…pants (black, tight, not-so-weather <i>or</i> Jongdae appropriate), topped off with artfully-tousled hair, gelled at just the right angle.</p><p>“Good, yes,” Baekhyun said, stepping back to survey his handiwork.  “You’ll blend in nicely.”</p><p>“Really?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“Yes, really. This look is classic club couture and you look delicious.”</p><p>“Um, thanks?”  </p><p>“You’re absolutely welcome.” </p><p>Baekhyun pulled a shimmery, silver button-down shirt from his closet.  Jongdae looked at himself in the mirror.  </p><p>“Are you sure I don’t look weird?” he asked. “I feel like…I should be auditioning for a boyband or something.” </p><p>“Yes, exactly,” Baekhyun assured him “Boyband Chic is totally on trend. Which means <i>you</i> are totally on trend.  Also, if you want to try being in a boy band, you’re in the right place. I might even know a guy.”</p><p>“That was an observation, not a serious proposition.”  Jongdae turned away from the mirror and sat down on the bed.  “How come you get to wear sleeves and I don’t by the way?”</p><p>“Because I look like a twink in that shirt. Which is not really the aesthetic I prefer when I go to Dollhouse.”</p><p>“Wait…when? You’ve been there before?”</p><p>“Of course!” Baekhyun turned to Jongdae with a brilliant smile.  “I’m there every night possible!”</p><p>“H…How?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“Because Kai, as a roommate, is <i>awesome</i>,” Baekhyun said. “And selling balloons is great and all, but let’s face it.  The better-paying, better-perks jobs in this company are in entertainment, and you only get those jobs if you know people.”  Baekhyun flitted back to the closet.  “Black denim or black pleather?” he asked, holding up two hangers.</p><p>“Um…pleather?”</p><p>“Good choice.  There’s hope for you yet, Dae-Dae.”  Baekhyun re-hung the rejected pants and stripped off his sweats.  </p><p>Jondgae courteously averted his eyes.  “I didn’t know you wanted to be in entertainment,” he remarked.</p><p>“That’s what I asked for when I applied here, actually.”  Baekhyun hop-shimmied himself into his pants.  “But without even so much as an audition, they decided I was a better fit for sales.”</p><p>“So you…perform?”</p><p>“I sing.”  Baekhyun fluffed his sun-streaked chestnut hair.  “And dance a little, but I need to seriously start taking lessons if I want to audition for even the base level character stuff.  Which I’d love to do, but classes haven’t started yet.”  Baekhyun grabbed a tube of concealer and dabbed some onto his chin.  “Ugh, I <i>hate<i> what this sun does to my skin.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You mean the freckles?”  Jongdae shrugged.  “They aren’t that bad.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because they look cute on you.  On me, they make me looked diseased.”  Baekhyun dabbed a few other places, blending with his pinkie until he was satisfied.  “Okay.  Ready.  You?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think so.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Great.”  Baekhyun gave himself a generous spritz of cologne, and grabbed Jongdae’s hand.  “Kai’s meeting us there since he had to go in early tonight, but I told him we’d be there before midnight.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What time is it now?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ten something?  Anyway, let’s go.  If we miss the bus, who knows when the next one is coming.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae let Baekhyun tug him out the door.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The humidity hit immediately, as Jongdae was learning it always did, and the artful gel of his hair was a bit less artful by the time they’d walked to the bus stop.  Baekhyun didn’t have a car yet. And ordinarily, Jongdae would have been able to call for a ride, but Mrs. Willowbrook, his summer host mom, and her son were out of town, so he was stuck with public transportation until they got back next week.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At least they could take a company bus and not a city one.  Company buses actually got to where they were going.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Most of the time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They boarded, and Baekhyun immediately found his reflection in the window, fixing his mussed hair as the bus pulled away from the curb.  “Do you perform Dae-Dae?” he asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Huh? What? No.”  Jongdae shook his head. “I mean, I took piano when I was in elementary school, but it wasn’t that serious.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re voice isn’t bad,” Baekhyun mused.  “I bet you could sing if you wanted to.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wh…why would I want to do that?” Jongdae asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t know, why wouldn’t you? You’re naturally charming, you’ve got a jawline to die for, and both of those things would suit you well on the stage.  We could be a duo.  And if we came up with something good enough, maybe we could talk Lay into letting us perform with him at Dollhouse.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lay? Who’s Lay?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s the captain of  LDDT.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae stared at him blankly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Living Dolls Dance Team,” Baekhyun clarified.  “The one who decides on the set lists and stuff.  He’s like, <i>the</i> guy to know in entertainment.  And <i>the</i> Charmed Prince.  The one on all the postcards.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, shit, really? Wow.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah.” Baekhyun pulled his knees in towards his chest.  “Anyway, he’s the one that recruited Kai, so we’ve been introduced.  But he doesn’t have a spot for me right now, unless I want to be a dance understudy.  Which I can’t do because I can’t afford non-company-sponsored classes.  And without classes, there’s no way I’m learning his choreography.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae let that sink in.  Baekhyun had told him during one of their first lunches together that he was going to a local college in the fall and staying on at Sparklepark part-time, but not necessarily about his ambition to become an entertainer.  Jongdae could see it, though.  Baekhyun was outgoing, witty, vibrant, funny…pretty much born to be the center of attention.  And though hanging out at a club seemed like a very roundabout way to reach his goals, Jongdae was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that he knew what he was doing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Archipelago Road!”  The driver’s voice boomed through the nearly-empty bus and Jongdae sat up.  “Requested stop for Archipelago Road.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, that’s us.”  Jongdae said.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, here you go.” The driver waved as they exited through the rear doors. “Have a good night, boys.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you,”  Jongdae said, waving back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The bus lumbered off into to the night.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We need to go around to the side entrance,” Baekhyun said, taking Jongdae’s hand.  “The main entrance is just on the other side of those hedges, but it’ll take us forever to get through.  This will be faster.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I thought we had to sneak in regardless,” Jongdae said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“To the club, yes,” Baekhyun said, “But to the main part of A-Road? No.  We just have to show our employee IDs.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m…confused…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know, baby.  Don’t overthink it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Baekhyun led him past the hedges to a separate sidewalk.  It was marked “employees only,” which they technically were, but to Jongdae, it still felt like cheating.  Especially when the employee sidewalk took them around the line to the unadorned side of the building.  The side clearly not meant for guests.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Baekhyun knocked on an outward-facing, handle-less door. Jongdae could feel the bass vibrating the ground under his feet as it creaked open revealing a handsome, lanky guy dressed head-to-toe in black with heavy make-up around his eyes and a dusting of glitter across his prominent cheekbones.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh,”  he said, face breaking into wide grin.  “Hey, Baek. Hey, Jongdae.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, Kai,” Baekhyun said, returning the smile.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kai stood aside so they could come in. They did, and when the door closed, it left them in a dimly-lit hallway, separated from what appeared to be the rest of the club by a curtain.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Great timing. You caught me on my way back from safety check,” Kai said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Safety check?” Jongdae asked, hoping Kai could hear him over the volume of the music.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, long story.”  Kai beckoned for them to follow him toward two brightly-lit dressing rooms.  “Lay’s got this new piece we’re trying out.  It involves blindfolds, so we were very thoroughly checking the floor.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The curtain gave way to a cinderblock wall, and it was much quieter near the dressing rooms.  A handful of other dancers, dressed similar to Kai, were using the area outside them to warm up.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Baek’s here,” Kai announced.  “And this is our friend, Jongdae.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae waved shyly as several pairs of curious eyes looked him up and down. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This is Jongdae?” A female dancer in her mid-twenties dropped her leg from where she’d been holding it nearly behind her head and smiled.  “At last.  Glad you could make it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You haven’t met my sister, Tiffany?” Kai asked.  “I could have sworn she was around at some point when you’ve been over.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think we passed each other in the hall one night, but we’ve never been formally introduced.” The woman held out her hand.  “Hi, I’m Tiffany.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jongdae,” Jongdae said, taking it.  “Baekhyun’s co-worker.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Baekhyun’s <i>bestie</i>,” Baekhyun corrected.  And then he added, “It’s his first time,” in a stage whisper loud enough to make the gathered dancers chuckle.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey. Interlopers,” a new voice said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae and Baekhyun turned around.  And while Jongdae had no idea what to make of the man standing behind them, Baekhyun went immediately into full-on Flirt Mode.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lay-Lay!”  he gasped, covering his cheeks with his hands.  “Goodness me, cover up!  There are innocents present!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Lay looked at Baekhyun. In a way, Baekhyun was right because Lay was wearing some very low-slung pants, and had chosen to use his button-down shirt to cover just one shoulder as opposed to his (admittedly very nice) bare chest. However, he also didn’t look to Jongdae like the type of person currently in the mood for Baekhyun the Flirt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His instincts were proven right when Lay cocked and eyebrow and turned his attention to Kai.  “Are these yours?” he asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Um, yeah. Sorry,” Kai said. “They came in the back and were just saying hi.  They’re heading out in a minute.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mmmm.  I see,” he said. “5 minutes to places.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you, five,” the dancers chorused.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Lay nodded, and then Lay, his shirt and his pants walked back inside one of the dressing rooms.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It took Jongdae a minute to remember how to breathe. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“D…did we just get you in trouble?” he asked Kai.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nah.  Not really,” Kai said.  “He’s always like that pre-show.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Definitely a type-A perfectionist when it comes to his art,” Tiffany agreed. “But we’re used to it, so we barely notice any more.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Baekhyun sighed.  “He’s so sexy.  I have <i>chills</i> and you guys haven’t even started yet.  Anyway, c’mon, Dae-Dae.  Let’s go out front so these beautiful people can get to places.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, okay. Uh…good luck?”  Jongdae offered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s break legs,” Baekhyun corrected.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Actually, it’s merde,” Kai said.  “Break legs is for actors.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right, yes. I forgot dancers are too <i>fancy</i> for English,” Baekhyun quipped.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tiffany laughed. “How is saying ‘shit’ in French is super fancy?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because most of us just say ‘shit’ in English and call it a day,” Baekhyun said.  “See you guys later.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Bye, Baek.  Bye, Jongdae,” Kai called.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh…uh…bye!”  Jongdae said as Baekhyun tugged his arm.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Past the dressing rooms, they were back in another hallway. Everything got somewhat dark again, and then Baekhyun pushed aside a long, black curtain.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Dollhouse!” Baekhyun yelled.</p><p>Jongdae blinked.  The room around him was a cacophony of light and sound and filled with human bodies.  The area itself wasn’t that large, but the height of the ceiling made it feel as if there was an infinite amount of space to be had and taken up by revelers.  Awed, Jongdae inched closer to Baekhyun.</p><p>“Amazing, right?”  Baekhyun put a reassuring arm around Jongdae’s shoulders.  “The stage is on the other side of the dance floor, and there are two bars downstairs, one upstairs.”</p><p>“Upstairs?”  Jongdae hadn’t even realized there was an upstairs.</p><p>“Yeah.  Upstairs is for VIP, but sometimes when it’s not busy, the dancers will hang out up there between sets.  Mostly, though, it’s reserved for private parties and bottle service.”  </p><p>“Oh.”  </p><p>“You want a drink?”</p><p>“Uh. Sure. Coke?”</p><p>Baekhyun gave him a crooked smile.  “You want a <i>real</i> drink?” he asked.  “Amy and Johnny are working the bar.  I could get you a coke, but I could also make sure they put something special in it.”  </p><p>“Special? Oh. Baek, I don’t know…”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Scared someone will find out?”</p><p>“What? No!  I just…”</p><p>“Stop <i>thinking</i> Dae-Dae.”  Baekhyun squeezed his shoulder.  “For tonight at least, just <i>be</i>.  And trust me. Okay?” </p><p>Jongdae nodded, and then Baekhyun was gone, breezing across the room to greet the bartenders with an enthusiastic wave and cheek kisses.  </p><p>Jongdae stayed where he was.  He felt awkward, and way out his element, especially when two women in very high heels walked by and made sure to <i>look</i> at him, whispering to each other as they passed.  Jongdae averted his gaze, staring at the well-worn carpet.  He felt exposed.  Like there was a giant spotlight over his head and a neon sign with “I’m New” flashing its way across his chest.  </p><p>He was seconds away from hiding in the bathroom when Baekhyun came bounding back, a glass in each hand.</p><p>“To your first time,” Baekhyun said, handing him a glass.  “Pretty sure it won’t be your last.”</p><p>“It will be if you keep saying that.”  They clinked. Jongdae took a swallow and immediately started to choke.  “Holy shit, Baek. What is this?”</p><p>“Jack and Coke.  That’s what you wanted, right?”  Baekhyun waggled an eyebrow as he took a delicate sip of something blue and fruity-smelling.  </p><p>Jongdae frowned.</p><p>“Oh don’t look so pissy.  You’re nervous.  I can tell.  This will take the edge off and just let you enjoy yourself, okay?  Just one, Dae-Dae. One won’t hurt you.”  </p><p>“Okay, fine, but I can’t drink this,” Jongdae said.  “It’s…it's way too strong.”</p><p>“Fine.  Then trade with me.” Baekhyun swapped their glasses. “You’ll like this, but you don’t get to complain to me later. I <i>tried</i> to go easy on you.”</p><p>Jongdae frowned again, taking a taste of what his frat-loving older brother would have probably called ‘jungle juice.’  It was almost too sweet, but it didn’t burn going down the way the Jack and Coke did, so Jongdae figured he could tolerate it.  “What do we do now?” he asked.</p><p>“Now, we find ourselves a spot to watch the show.”  Baekhyun beckoned him with one hand, putting on a deliberate swagger as they made their way around the dance floor to the far side.  The stage was directly in front of them now, and over near the back wall were some high top tables, one which was conveniently empty.</p><p>“Perfect.”  Baekhyun walked over and claimed the table.  “You’re going to love this Dae-Dae.  The Dolls are ah-<i>mazing</i>.”</p><p>“Yeah?  I mean, I don’t know too much about dance, but I believe you.”</p><p>“Oh, Dae-Dae.  There’s dance, and then there is what they do.  It’s on another level.”</p><p>The houselights dimmed before Jongdae could respond.  Around them, the clubgoers cheered and the stage lit up red, showing three silhouettes on a raised platform, each one facing a different part of the room.  </p><p>Jongdae took a long sip of his drink as the spotlight faded in.  One of the silhouettes was definitely Kai. Another was Lay, and the third was a male of similar height and build that Jongdae vaguely remembered seeing back stage.  All three wore those dangerously-low black pants, and black shirts similar to Baekhyun’s, only theirs were open in the front, showing a generous amount of skin and envy-worthy muscle tone.  In unison, on the first few notes of a slinky, synth-pop beat, all three raised their hands and covered their eyes with a strip of black cloth.</p><p>What followed had Jongdae staring, mouth open, drink nearly forgotten.  Of course Jongdae was <i>somewhat</i> familiar with dance.  Selling balloons gave him a front-row seat to at least one parade performance every day, and the occasional glimpse of the Center Park Stage Show that happened nearby.  But those dancers…they didn’t move like <i>this</i>.  They didn’t move like liquid one second and sharp angles the next and do it all as if it required no more effort than standing still and breathing.</p><p>“Wow,” Jongdae murmured.</p><p>“Yeah. I know,” Baekhyun agreed.  “Now you see why there is no <i>way</i> I’m getting up there without some training?”</p><p>“Do they…are they all this good?”</p><p>“Lay only works with the best.  And LDDT only holds auditions when someone retires or moves on.  As far as I know, Kai is the only one who got a spot without replacing someone else.  But…I mean…<i>look</i> at him.”</p><p>Which, yeah, Jongdae was certainly doing that.  It was nearly impossible not to with the way Kai could move.  And when he went into a partnered section with the man Jongdae didn’t know, the strength in that lean body was definitely impressive.</p><p>About halfway through the song, Kai and his partner descended to the floor, and Tiffany came up, wrapping herself around Lay like a second skin.</p><p>From there, things got a little risqué.  Their pas de deux made Jongdae blush, but the club loved it, and it seemed to charge the atmosphere with with an even more electric type of energy.  The dance finished with Lay pressing Tiffany down and her removing his blindfold, one hand on his bare chest.  The audience erupted, cheering so loud it was almost ear-piercing, and the stage went dark again as the DJ music kicked back in.</p><p>Jongdae was speechless.  </p><p>“Close you mouth, Dae-Dae,” Baekhyun teased.  “No gaping like a fish unless there is alcohol going in there.”</p><p>“Ew, Stop. Don’t be weird.”  Jongdae elbowed him, but also took a long, healthy sip of his drink.  The sweetness wasn’t as bothersome any more, and he was a little bit less reluctant to just enjoy it.  “That was really good by the way.”</p><p>“What, the drink or the show?”</p><p>“The show!”</p><p>“Ah.  Yeah.  It was.”  Baekhyun looked at the empty stage dreamily.  “I wasn’t expecting that, but I can’t say I didn’t like it.”</p><p>“Is that…are they…was that unusual?”</p><p>“A little.  Tiffany and Lay don’t tend to partner together much.  He usually choreographs his partner work with Luna.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Lots of reasons.  Mostly because Tiffany tends to challenge him.  Which isn’t always a good thing.”</p><p>“So they’re not…”</p><p>“Oh, no.  No way.  Lay’s not that type of boss.  Besides, Tiffany’s been with her boyfriend since high school.”  Baekhyun lips formed a sly smile.  “Why?  You interested?”</p><p>“No!”  Jongdae flushed deeply.  “No, I just…they made it look so natural is all!”</p><p>“Because LDDT is <i>professional</i>,” Baekhyun said proudly.  “Best group in town if you ask me.”</p><p>Jongdae watched Baekhyun down the rest of his drink.  Not wanting to still be sipping like a grandma when Baek was obviously ready to move on, Jongdae did the same, and they left their empties on the table, heading back to the bar side of the dance floor.</p><p>“You want one more?” Baekhyun asked.  “One more and I can probably get you to dance with me.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that, but…sure.  Why not? If you’re having one.”</p><p>“There you go.  There’s my fun Dae-Dae.”  Baekhyun pinched his cheek.  “You’re coming with me this time, though, because Amy and Johnny think I made you up.”</p><p>Jongdae found himself giggling and following Baekhyun to the bar on unusually-light feet.  Or maybe it was his head that felt light. Jongdae wasn’t sure but either way, the nagging anxiety from before had quelled and Jongdae wasn't so worried about not fitting in.</p><p>Their second round of drinks was waiting on the counter when they got there.</p><p>“Saw you coming.”  The bartender with the nametag Johnny returned Baekhyun’s beaming smile as they exchanged cash for glasses.  “This your new bestie?”</p><p>“This is him.  Jongdae, Johnny.”</p><p>“Hey,” Jongdae said.  “Thanks for the drinks.”</p><p>Johnny shrugged.  “Baek said you weren’t driving anywhere, so I figured I’d do you a solid.  Don’t get me in trouble, though, okay?”</p><p>“Oh, no.  Never!” Jongdae promised.  “We wouldn’t do that!”</p><p>“See? I told you he’s adorable.” Baekhyun looked back and forth between the two of them in a way Jongdae’s slightly-fuzzy brain couldn’t place.  “Dae-Dae, will you be okay here while I go to the restroom?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure.  Go ahead.”</p><p>“Great.  Be right back.”</p><p>Baekhyun melted into the crowd.  Jongdae started in on his second drink while Johnny served some of the patrons around him, coming back to Jongdae when his hands were free again. </p><p>“You just moved here, right?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“Kind of,” Jongdae said.  “I’m here for the summer.  I start school in New York City in the fall.”</p><p>“Oh. Nice.  What are you studying?”</p><p>“Medicine.”</p><p>“No shit.”  Johnny whistled.  “That’s badass, man.  You must be hella smart.”</p><p>“Or a glutton for punishment,”  Jongdae said.  “Are you in school?”</p><p>“Nah. Working here keeps me busy enough.  I may go massage school at some point so I can try and get a job at one of the hotels.  But right now, this is plenty.”</p><p>“You must make a lot in tips.”</p><p>Johnny shrugged.  “Depends on the night.  I tend to make more when the Dolls are here, so I’m doing well today, but some nights are slow.”</p><p>Jongdae tilted his head and sipped some more fruity deliciousness. “The Dolls effect your tips?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Johnny said with a crooked smile.  “There are a lot of patrons that have eyes on Lay.  Kai now, too, since Taemin went off the market, but Lay is the one they seem to need the most liquid courage for.  If you know what I mean.”</p><p>Jongdae had no idea what he meant.  “What about the girls?”</p><p>“Oh, Lay attracts girls, too.  They don’t drink nearly as much as the guys do, though.”</p><p>“No…I meant the girl dancers,” Jongdae said.  “Why do guys…” Realization hit.  “Oh…”</p><p>Johnny’s smile faltered just a little bit.  “You seem a little surprised. Are you not…?”</p><p>“I’m back, babies!”  Baekhyun flung himself into Jongdae’s back nearly sending Jongdae face-first into his drink before sliding off him to lean on the bar.  “Did you miss me? Johnny looks like you just told him Santa Claus isn’t real.”</p><p>“I…” Jongdae started, but Johnny interrupted.</p><p>“Here’s your drink, Baek.  I gotta go help Amy with a bachelorette party, but I’ll catch you two later.”</p><p>Johnny walked off.</p><p>Baekhyun picked up his drink and faced Jongdae with a small pout and some Very Serious Eyebrows.  “What did you say to him?” he demanded.</p><p>“Nothing,” Jongdae said.  “I mean, we were talking, and he said something about patrons being attracted to Lay, and I asked about the girls…”</p><p>“If Lay likes girls?”</p><p>“No! I was wondering if people chased after the girl dancers like they do Lay and Kai. But he said the guys drink more and then…and then he seemed surprised that I was surprised, and I’m pretty sure we weren’t talking about the same thing and…”  To Jongdae’s chagrin, Baekhyun started to giggle.  “Baek, don’t laugh!  If I upset him, why is this funny?”</p><p>“Oh, Dae-Dae.  He’s not upset.  He just miscalculated.  C’mon, let’s go dance.”</p><p>“Wait, what?  Just like that?”</p><p>“Yes.  You’ve had enough alcohol to dance in public, haven’t you?”</p><p>Jongdae blinked.  His head was spinning, and it was hard to say if it was because of the whirlwind conversation they were having, or if his pretty blue juice was doing a better job mellowing him out than he’d expected.  “I…”</p><p>“Yes, Baek, I’d <i>love</i> to dance!”  Baekhyun said, setting both their drinks on the bar.  “I can’t <i>wait</i> to have fun like a normal 20-something.  Let’s do it!”</p><p>“Do you speak just to hear yourself talk? Or do you actually think I sound like that?” Jongdae stumbled as Baekhyun dragged him toward the undulating mass of bodies.  </p><p>“Ooh, tipsy Dae is snarky.”  Baekhyun twirled him as they entered the crowd.  “How ‘bout you put that energy into shaking those hips, huh?”</p><p>Jongdae replied with a very mature raspberry in Baekhyun's direction.</p><p>But they did dance.  Sometimes together, sometimes apart, sometimes with total strangers.  And it was actually fun.  Jongdae found he didn’t care if anyone was watching, and he didn’t feel awkward when he just let go and lost himself in the music.  He also didn’t even realize LDDT, after two additional performances, had joined the dance party until Tiffany tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey!” she shouted.</p><p>“Hey!” Jongdae said, grinning widely.  </p><p>“Come dance with me,” she urged taking his arm.  “Help me keep the grope-y ones away!”</p><p>Jongdae laughed, but did as requested.  “Where are your actual dance partners?” he asked.  </p><p>“The Dolls?”  Tiffany waved a dismissive hand.  “Definitely keeping themselves busy.  Except Kai, but like hell I’m dancing with my brother.”</p><p>“What about Lay?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>Instead of a reply, Tiffany physically shifted them more toward the middle of the crowd.  Then she turned so they were facing opposite sides of the room and, over her shoulder, Jongdae spotted the answer.  </p><p><i>Everyone</i>, including Baekhyun, was trying to dance with Lay.</p><p>And Lay was letting them.  Sort of.  It was like a never-ending, revolving door of people, sliding hands over his shoulders, his back.  His shirt was at least partially buttoned now, but that didn’t stop his admirers from tracing a finger over his collarbone or along the line of his neck.  Lay, occasionally, would flinch, but he didn’t push them away.</p><p>But he didn’t let them linger, either.</p><p>“It’s okay to fawn,” Tiffany said.  “Everybody does.  He’s a bit of a local celebrity.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Jongdae said.  “The bartender told me he makes the most in tips on the nights you guys perform.”</p><p>“Really? Which bartender?”</p><p>“Johnny.”</p><p>“Ah. Card-carrying member of the Lay Appreciation Society.  Not surprised.  They hooked up once but, like more than half the people in here, Johnny still adores him.”</p><p>Jongdae’s lips formed a little ‘o’ of surprise, which made Tiffany laugh, but in a good-natured way that didn’t make him feel like she was making fun of him.</p><p>“You don’t strike me as the type of guy who lives life in the fast lane,” she said.  “You’ll find that’s kind of unusual around here.”</p><p>“I…guess when you come from the middle of nowhere, you never considered there <i>was</i> a fast lane,” Jongdae admitted.  </p><p>“My brother would agree,” Tiffany said.  “I mean, we grew up here, but Kai takes dance super seriously.  He only agreed to work here because I’d be with him, and because LDDT has such a good reputation.  Other than that, this isn’t his scene at all.”</p><p>“How the heck did end up living with Baekhyun, then?”</p><p>“Opposite schedules.  Baek works during the day, Kai works nights, either here or at the studio, so they don’t really get in each other’s way.  Also Baekhyun is good people. A little driven by his hormones sometimes, but overall a good guy. He knows not to bring party habits home.”</p><p>Jongdae glanced back over to his friend.  Baekhyun had managed to get Lay’s attention all to himself, but was talking entirely too animatedly for their hip swiveling to be interpreted as any sort of pre-meditated come-on.  And Lay was listening intently with his hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back, resting, but nothing else.</p><p>Jongdae wasn’t entirely sure why that mattered to him.</p><p>“By the way,” Tiffany went on.  “We’re headed to Pancakepalooza after this.  Wanna come?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jongdae said.  “I mean, I’ll go if Baek’s going.”</p><p>“Baek’s probably going.  He’s also probably already negotiated a ride from someone so you guys don’t have to take the bus.”</p><p>Jongdae nodded, but found himself looking at Lay and Baekhyun again.  They’d separated, but Baekhyun was sporting an unreadable smile.  Not long after that, Baekhyun was beside them, and then worming his way between Jongdae and Tiffany, sweaty and happy and, of course, inappropriate. </p><p>“There is not room for the Holy Spirit here, kids,” he scolded.  “Arm’s length, please!” </p><p>“Says the party crasher who’s practically crawled inside my shirt,” Tiffany shot back.</p><p>“Are you offering to let me crawl inside your shirt?  Because you know I won’t say no…”</p><p>Tiffany smacked his arm.  “Ew, stop! You’re such a gremlin!”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed and looked at Jongdae over his shoulder.  “She has nice boobs.  I’ve told her as much, but she doesn’t believe me.”</p><p>“That’s um…that’s a really weird compliment, Baek,” Jongdae pointed out. </p><p>“Thank you, Jongdae,” Tiffany said.  “See? <i>This</i> is why Jongdae is about to become my new go-to balloon vendor on parade days. Because <i>he</i> is  a decent human being!”</p><p>“I’m decent!  I just like my candy in all kinds of flavors. Right, Dae-Dae?”</p><p> Tiffany suddenly gave Jongdae her full attention. “Dae-Dae?” she questioned. </p><p>Jongdae’s brain chose that exact moment to have a severe case of the awkwards.  “Um…well…he just…it’s…”</p><p>“It’s cute,” Tiffany said, sparing him the agony of explaining his cutesy nickname.  “But given that you look like you want to sink into the floor right now, I promise not to call you that in public.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jongdae murmured. “That’s…really nice.”</p><p>And then their little group was joined by Kai, the guy who’d danced with Lay and Kai earlier, and another girl dressed in LDDT black.</p><p>“Lay’s clocking out, but he said he’s ready to go when we are,” Kai announced.  “Which is excellent news because I’m <i>starving</i>.”</p><p>“What time is it?” Jongdae asked, suddenly aware that he’d forgotten to even wear a watch never mind keep track of what time it was.</p><p>“It’s about quarter ’til 2,” Kai said.  “But as long as we get to Pancakepalooza before last call we shouldn’t have to wait long.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we have a ride,” Baekhyun informed him before Jongdae could say anything. </p><p>“Ha. Called it,” Tiffany said.</p><p>“As you should have,” Baekhyun said with a honey-sweet smile.  “Since we’re riding with you.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. I’ve already got Kai and Taemin.  I can’t fit you two as well.”</p><p>“Taemin and Kai going with Lay.  And I would have, too, but I’m sticking with Dae-Dae tonight. Like a best friend should.”</p><p>Tiffany shook her head.  “Unbelievable,” she said.  “You are unbelievable, Byun Baekhyun.”</p><p>“I know,” Baekhyun said.  “It’s why everyone loves me.”</p><p>Baekhyun gave Jongdae a twirl, and then the two of them and the Dolls left the dance floor, heading toward the bar area.</p><p>“Oh,” Jongdae said as they waved good-bye to Johnny.  “I…I need to um…pee before we go.”</p><p>“No worries,” Baekhyun said.  “We won’t leave without you.”</p><p>“You can even use the toilet backstage by the dressing rooms if you want,” Tiffany offered.  “No line, and probably way cleaner at this time of night.”</p><p>“Yeah?”  The curtain to backstage, Jongdae remembered, was to their left, and he looked in that direction.  “Just…go in?”</p><p>“Uh huh. It’s the only door on the right that isn’t the dressing rooms.  You’ll see the sign.”</p><p>“Um, okay.  I’ll be right back then.”</p><p>He left Tiffany and Baekhyun and slipped backstage with no problem, finding the single stall even in the dim light.  He made quick work of doing what he needed to do, and checked out his reflection as he washed his hands.  He looked like someone who had been dancing all night, eye liner a little smeared, hair definitely loose from its gelled-up hold, skin flushed in a not unpleasant way.  It wasn’t how he was used to seeing himself, but he found he didn’t look as odd as he thought he might.  He looked…young. Happy.</p><p>Maybe Baekhyun was right about the benefits of being 20-something.</p><p>Shutting off the tap, Jongdae dried his palms with a paper towel, dropping it in the trash as he nudged the door open with his hip.  And he would have gone right back to his waiting friends if an insanely beautiful woman hadn’t been blocking his way her long, lithe body spread in equal parts across the hallway and across Lay. </p><p>“But I don’t <i>want</i> to wait,” she pouted, arms draped loosely over Lay’s shoulders.  “Why can’t we do it now?”</p><p>“Because sweetheart, you are really, really drunk. Also, aren’t the other bridesmaids waiting for you?”</p><p>“The other bridesmaids have boyfriends,” the woman said.  “If I leave with them, I go home alone. and I don’t <i>want</i> to go home alone.”</p><p>“And I get that, I do,” Lay said.  “But I can’t be irresponsible, baby. It’s not who I am.”</p><p>The woman scrunched up her nose. “You suck,” she slurred.</p><p>“Hey, now. No need to be mean.” Lay wrapped his arms around the woman’s waist. “How about this.<br/>
You have my number, so if you wake up tomorrow and you still want to hang out, call me.”</p><p>“I have your number?”</p><p>“You do. I put it in your purse when we danced together. Remember?”</p><p>Jongdae closed the bathroom door behind him as quietly as he could.  They hadn’t noticed him, or at least he didn’t think they had, and he really wanted to keep it that way.  </p><p>The woman swayed in her heels.  “So I can call you tomorrow? Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” Lay lifted her chin, sliding his thumb over her lips.  “Now where are the girls you came with?  It’s time to call it a night.”</p><p>Jongdae had almost made it back to the curtain when Lay gathered the woman around the waist.  She stumbled, but her eyes were half closed, so she didn’t see Jongdae. Lay did, though. And for a long, strange moment, they simply looked at each other.  Then, Lay smiled, showing off the most beautiful dimpled cheek Jongdae had ever seen.</p><p> And Jongdae ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae woke up the next morning still impressed by the number of pancakes Kai could consume by himself in one sitting. He also woke up with a slight crick in his neck and a numb left arm thanks to spending the night on Baekhyun and Kai’s couch.  Baekhyun was gone since he had a morning shift, but Kai was still there, hunched over their tiny dining table eating, glasses on, hair sticking straight up on one side of his head.  He looked the complete opposite of the prowly, sexy Doll Jongdae had seen the night before, and very, very young.</p><p>“Hey,” Kai said when noticed Jongdae was awake.</p><p>“Hey,” Jongdae said.  “Baekhyun left?” </p><p>“Mmm.  ‘Bout an hour ago maybe? Something like that.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“11.”</p><p>Jongdae stretched and yawned.  “I don’t envy him,” he mumbled. “I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Same,” Kai agreed.  “You hungry?”</p><p>“Not terribly.  But I could use some coffee if you have any.”</p><p>Kai gestured toward the kitchen.  “Fresh pot. Help yourself.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Jongdae shuffled over.  </p><p>The kitchen tile was cool against his bare feet.  Baekhyun (or possibly Kai) had been thoughtful enough to leave an extra mug, some non-dairy creamer and a box of sugar packets next to the coffee pot on the counter so he didn’t have to go searching.  Grateful, Jongdae made his coffee, then joined Kai at the table.  </p><p>“Do you work today?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>Kai shook his head.  “Dollhouse is closed Sundays and Mondays, but I have rehearsal later this afternoon.”</p><p>“With Lay?”</p><p>“Actually…no.”  Kai picked at the toast crusts on his plate.  “It’s…for something else.  More of a private lesson.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jongdae said.  “Is that…something Lay would get upset about?”</p><p>“No,” Kai said.  “He knows.  I mean, it’s at Limelight, which is the studio where we both work, so obviously I wasn’t going to be able to keep it a secret from him for long.  But it’s…I’m auditioning to be an apprentice with Southern Ballet Theater in a few months.  So I took on extra tutoring.”</p><p>“Wow,” Jongdae said.  “Wow, that’s awesome. That’s like, <i>really</i> awesome, Kai!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kai said.  “But um…keep that to yourself, okay?”</p><p>“Sure, but like…you’re not embarrassed or anything are you?”</p><p>“Embarrassed? Nah. I’ve danced long enough that I know how to ignore ignorant people and their ignorant assumptions.  I just don’t want too many people to know in case I don’t make it.  I’m going to be up against guys that have trained for <i>years</i> in just ballet and I’m already putting enough pressure on myself to not look like I haven’t. I don’t want the humiliation of having to admit I failed on top of everything else.”</p><p>“You won’t fail,” Jongdae said.  “No matter what happens, you got out there and you did it.  That’s so much more than some people will ever do.”</p><p>Kai looked at Jongdae with an unreadable half-smile.  “You don’t perform, do you?”</p><p>“No…?”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” Kai sighed.  “It’s never that easy, Jongdae. Especially around here.  You have to go in to parts with the drive to succeed at all costs or you’ll get run over.  There's always someone younger and hungrier coming down the stairs behind you.”</p><p>“Well.  Even if that’s true, I still think you’re pretty badass,” Jongdae promised.</p><p>“Thanks.  Again.” Kai paused.  “Hey…”</p><p>Jongdae looked up, mouth full of coffee.  “Mmm?”</p><p>“Okay, so this might be a weird question, but do you have any plans for today?”</p><p>Jongdae swallowed.  “No?”</p><p>“Would you maybe come over to the studio with me? You don’t have to, I just…I always feel more motivated  to work hard when I’m in front of an audience.  And we’re about to start working on my audition piece, so…”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll come,” Jongdae said.  “It’ll beat falling asleep on the couch in front of MTV for the third Sunday in a row. D’you mind if I take a shower first, though?  I’m a little grungy from last night.”</p><p>“Not at all. Go for it,” Kai said.  “And if you want clean clothes, you can borrow some of mine.  Or Baek’s, I guess.  They’ll probably fit you better.”</p><p>“Well, these are his pjs, so I guess Baekhyun’s wardrobe is now my wardrobe?” Jongdae laughed.  “What time do you need to leave?”</p><p>“I’m meeting my instructor at 2 p.m., and it’s only about fifteen minutes from here by bus, so we have time.”</p><p>“Okay, cool.  I’ll go ahead and get ready so I can maybe make my hair look a little less shellacked.  But thanks for inviting me.  I’m excited to see you work.”</p><p>“I’m excited to be seen,” Kai said with a grin.</p><p>\( ^_^ )/ —( ^_^ )— \( ^_^ )/</p><p>When Jongdae was un-shellacked and smelling fresh, they walked to the bus stop where Jongdae and Baekhyun had picked up the bus the night before.  This time, however, they had to take a city bus instead of a company one. Limelight was technically off park property, so the company buses didn’t run there.  </p><p>“Just so you know, my ballet mistress is everything you’d expect from a retired professional,”  Kai said as they waited.  “She gruff, she pushes me hard, and sometimes she makes me cry.”</p><p>“Are you saying prepare to be intimidated by a 90 lbs. woman in a bun who comes up to my elbow?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Kai replied. </p><p>Jongdae chuckled. “How long have you been studying with her?” he asked.</p><p>“I started taking her Limelight class in the spring, so…about three months?” </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah. It doesn’t seem like a long time, but it definitely feels it. I have a lot to learn.” </p><p>Because it was a Sunday, and traffic was light, the bus arrived ten minutes early. Thus, Jongdae and Kai arrived about ten minutes early to Limelight and, once there Jongdae <i>did</i> see, almost immediately, what Kai meant about his ballet mistress. Miss Anya, all five feet of her, commanded the room. And when her eyes fixed on the two of them as they came through the front door, Jongdae wanted to cower. </p><p>“Kyle, we have a little bit of a problem,” she said sternly when they reached the door of the studio. </p><p>Kai stepped out of his slippers and set them to the side of the door frame. “What kind of problem?” he asked.</p><p>“Luna hurt her ankle.” Miss Anya looked at Jongdae. “You, Kyle’s friend. Shoes off if you are coming in.”</p><p>“Oh. Yes, ma’am. Sorry.”  Jongdae bent down to pull off his sneakers.</p><p>When he stood back up, Kai was looking kind of upset.  “How?” he asked. “When?  I just saw her last night and she was fine.”</p><p>“She was in here earlier with Lay working on a piece and she came down wrong out of a jump.  Lay took her to urgent care.  He’s not back yet, though, and I’ve called around to see if any of my older company girls can make it today. So far, I’ve gotten answering machines or parents not willing to give up their kids during ‘family time.’ Which is fair because a lot of them train six days a week already, but that doesn’t necessarily help you.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” Kai sighed. “Shit.”</p><p>As much as Jongdae didn’t want to insert himself into the conversation, he did want to know what was going on.  “What does all this mean?” he asked.</p><p>“It means I don’t have a partner today,” Kai said.  “Part of my audition requires partnering, and I was working on my lifts and holds with Luna.”</p><p>“We can just skip that section for today,” Miss Anya said.  “I don’t like doing it, but we have time. Even if she’s out for a few weeks, you can catch up.”</p><p>“I’ll ask around to see if anyone else is available,” Kai said. “Or Tiffany might know someone.”</p><p>“I’ll put feelers out, too,” Miss Anya said. “For now, start your pliés, Kyle.  Your friend can watch from the back.”</p><p>Kai obediently went over to the barre. Jongdae quietly slipped to the back of the room, and tucked himself in the corner next to Kai’s bag. He pulled his knees close to his chest as Miss Anya put on some classical music. </p><p>Kai did a lot at the barre. Miss Anya took it all in with a critical eye, correcting things Jongdae didn’t even notice, like the placement of a pinkie or the angle of a wrist.  She fussed constantly over Kai’s feet, reminding him to “turn out,” “elongate,” and “not scrunch the toes.” It was fascinating.  Jongdae had seen a few ballets with his mom at the local theatre back home, but this was his first opportunity to observe the work that went on behind the scenes.  He could see now why Kai took his training so seriously. </p><p>Post-pliés and about halfway through some rigorous stretching with legs at angles that made Jongdae want to sympathy-cringe, Lay returned looking tired and upset.</p><p>“She broke it,” he said without preamble. “In two places. She’s on crutches for at least six weeks.” </p><p>It was unclear whether Kai’s groan was one of defeat or one of relief that he could finally drop his leg from the top of the bar. “Broken? Are you sure?” he asked. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure,” Lay said, running his fingers through his already-disheveled hair. “They were casting it when her mom showed up to take her home. That was fun, explaining to her how I was standing <i>right there</i> and still managed to let her daughter fall.”</p><p>“Lay, you were standing on the opposite side of the room,” Miss Anya corrected.  “And it was an assemblé combination. You were doing it with her so how were you going to catch her?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know,” Lay said, “but I should have. I mean, it was my choreography for my partner I…” Lay shook his head. “I should have done <i>something</i>.”</p><p>Miss Anya’s face softened for the first time since they’d walked in the door.  “Kyle, why don’t you take a quick break.  I’d like to talk to Lay in private for a minute.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Kai said.  He looked over at Jongdae, signaling with his eyes for Jongdae to join him. Jongdae got up and, as they left the studio, Miss Anya shut the door.</p><p>“This sounds bad,” Jongdae said as they walked over to the water fountain in the lobby. “Is it really bad?”</p><p>“It’s definitely not good,” Kai said. “If she’s on crutches, she can’t partner me and she certainly can’t dance with the Dolls.”</p><p>“No one can take her spot?”</p><p>“No. I mean, we have understudies, but we’ll have to rehearse them.  LDDT understudies learn everything, so we have to give them a chance to get acclimated to the part they’re going to do.”</p><p>“But you’re still out a partner?”</p><p>“For now. None of the female understudies are available on Sundays to partner me.” </p><p>They both took a drink and then sat down together on a bench near the far wall.  The door to the studio was still closed, and Kai didn’t look like he wanted to go back in just yet.</p><p>“I wish I could help,” Jongdae said at length.  “I mean, I know it has nothing to do with me, and I’d probably be more of a hinderance than a help, but I still wish I could do something.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kai said slowly.  And then he looked at Jongdae for a long, long moment.  “Jongdae, how tall are you?”</p><p>“Um…5’7”? 5’8”?" Jongdae said.  “I know, not terribly impressive.”</p><p>“Not looking to be impressed,” Kai said.  “Stand up for a second.” Jongdae stood.  Kai nudged him forward slightly and stood up behind him. “Extend your arms for me?  Straight out to the side.  Like a ’T’.”</p><p>Jongdae did ask asked.</p><p>Kai mirrored him, arms extending past Jongdae’s just far enough that Jongdae’s fingertips touched Kai’s wrists.</p><p>“Am I the king of the world?” Jongdae joked.</p><p>“You might be,” Kai said.  “Stand as straight as you can.”</p><p>Jongdae straightened. Kai brought his hands to Jongdae’s waist, resting them just under his ribs, fingers curving over his hip bones. </p><p>“Bend you knees,” Kai requested, “and when I count to three, straighten like you’re going to jump straight up.  Got it?”</p><p>“Um, sure,” Jongdae said. “Now?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kai tightened his grip.  “Ready? One. Two…Three.”</p><p>Jongdae faux-jumped, not intending for his feet to leave the ground.  But his feet did leave the ground, and being airborne startled him so much he actually squealed.</p><p>“Easy, easy, I’ve got you,” Kai said, placing him gently back on the floor.  “I just wanted to see if I could do it.”</p><p>“Do what?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“If I could pick you up,” Kai said.  “Because if I could…well…how would you feel about being my partner today?" </p><p>“Wait…<i>what</i>?”  Jongdae spun around and stared at Kai in disbelief.  “You want me to do <i>what</i>?”</p><p>“Partner with me,” Kai said. “You said you wished you could help, and I think you can.  You’re a little taller than Luna, but I can work with that.  If you don’t mind, that is.”</p><p>Jongdae’s expression must have gone from shocked to confused because Kai laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“I’m not gonna do anything to hurt you,” Kai said.  “Or anything terribly complicated. But if it’s okay with you, and it’s okay with Miss Anya, maybe we can do some easy stuff. Piqués, sautés…”</p><p>“I don’t know what any of those things are,” Jongdae said.  “Do I need to?”</p><p>“No, I can…”</p><p>The door to the studio opened. </p><p>Kai bounded forward before anyone could say anything.</p><p>“Miss Anya,” he said. “I have an idea.  Jongdae can stand in for Luna today so I can still practice my partnering.”</p><p>“Jongdae?”  Miss Anya looked over. “I assume you mean this nice boy?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Kai said. “I know it’s a little unusual, but he’s about the right size so…why not?”</p><p>Miss Anya mulled this over. “Do you take ballet, Jongdae?” she asked.</p><p>“No, ma’am,” Jongdae said, “But if Kai thinks it’s okay, I’m willing to try.”</p><p>Miss Anya looked skeptical, but not adverse. “It’s tough partnering someone with no experience, Kyle.  Unless you have other experience, Jongdae? Sports maybe?”</p><p>Jongdae felt his cheeks go red. “I…no,” he stammered. “I don’t play any sports. But, I want to help. And I trust Kai so…I’m fine with whatever he needs.”</p><p>“He can do it, Miss Anya,” Kai said. “At least for the easy stuff.  We don’t have to do any of the pas des deux or turn combinations but we can go across the floor.”</p><p>“Hm.”  Miss Anya pursed her lips.  There was a beat.  Then another.  And then Miss Anya called for Lay to join them.</p><p>“Kyle’s friend wants to stand in for Luna, today,” she informed him. “Do you mind if I use you as a spotter?”</p><p>“I…guess not,” Lay said.  He looked a little bemused.  “You dance, Jongdae?”</p><p>“He doesn’t, but it’s fine,” Kai insisted. “We’ll stick to partnering 101. But you know I can’t get behind, Lay. You know better than anybody how much work I still have to do.”</p><p>“All right, all right,” Lay said. “Just…take it easy.  No fancy stuff.  No risks!”</p><p>“No fancy stuff, no risks,” Kai promised.  “But thank you, Lay. Jongdae. Thank you, too, Miss Anya.  I really appreciate it!”</p><p>“Yes, yes.  Back inside, Kyle.” Miss Anya waved them toward the door.  “And Jongdae, please take off your socks.  I don’t want Lay making another trip to urgent care today.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Jongdae said quietly.</p><p>/( ^_^)/     —(&gt;.&lt;)—    \(O_O)\</p><p>It wasn’t a complete disaster.  Sort of. Nobody fell. Or broke an ankle.  But Jongdae was pretty sure he was the worst partner in the history of partners, even if Kai insisted otherwise.</p><p>“You did great,” Kai assured him.  “Next time,  just pull up more out of your center so I’m not doing all the work, yeah?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Of course,”  Jongdae said.  “Next time. Center. Got it. Sorry.”</p><p>“No worries,” Kai said, “and nothing to be sorry for. You were fine.” Kai patted his shoulder, then exited the studio to talk to Miss Anya.  </p><p>From the opposite side of the room, Jongdae heard soft laughter.</p><p>“You have no idea what he’s talking about, do you?” Lay asked.</p><p>Jongdae met Lay’s eyes in the mirror.  Despite having driven over to Pancakepalooza the night before, Lay hadn’t actually stayed to hang out with them.  He’d dropped off Kai and Taemin  and left, so the last encounter they’d had was Jongdae’s was accidental creeper moment in the Dollhouse hallway. </p><p>Awkward.</p><p> “I…no,” Jongdae admitted. “I don’t have a clue what that means.” </p><p>“I didn’t think so.”  Lay zipped his warm-up jacket and walked over.  “You looked pretty deer-in-headlights just now, but why would you know if you never had to. Do know think you know where your center is?”</p><p>“Um…in the middle…of me?” Jongdae tried.</p><p>Lay’s lips quirked.  “Well, that’s a good assumption. And you’re not wrong. But, lift up your shirt for me, would you?”  </p><p>Jongdae felt his face flush. “E…excuse me?” he squeaked.</p><p>“I’m going to show you on you what I’m talking about,” Lay explained. “But I need you to lift up your shirt.”  </p><p>“Oh.” Jongdae rolled his t-shirt to just above his waistband.  And waited.</p><p>“You gotta give me a little more than that,” Lay said, amused.</p><p>Jongdae’s ears burned.  He pulled the fabric up higher, wincing at the sight of his bony hips and soft tummy. Normally, it didn’t bother him that he was on the slighter side. But normally, he wasn’t standing next to someone who looked like Lay.</p><p>“Good. Okay.”  Lay stepped closer.  “So you see this area here?” Lay drew a circle in the air around Jongdae’s abdomen. </p><p>Jongdae nodded.</p><p>“This is what dancers refer to as the center. Your abdominal area. By controlling these muscles you control your balance and your movement. So when Kai says to pull up, all this needs to engage.”</p><p> Jongdae lifted his chest and sucked in his stomach.  “You mean like this?”</p><p>“No.” Lay reached out, then hesitated.  “Is it okay if I touch you?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. S..sure.”  Jongdae’s face was going to set the room on fire.  He was sure of it.</p><p>“Okay. Good. So…” Lay placed a hand against Jongdae’s stomach.  “Tighten here, but don’t do it with the breath.  Think about pulling the muscles in, tucking your pelvis and straightening your spine, but keeping your breath nice and loose.”</p><p>Jongdae made what he hoped was an attempt at what Lay was talking about.  It must have been okay because Lay nodded, his other hand coming to the middle of Jongdae’s back.  “Now bring your shoulders down and your chin up so everything is in a line from top to bottom.”</p><p>Jongdae tried to coax his body into following Lay’s instructions.  He lifted in front, and lowered in back but in the process forgot to inhale and everything collapsed.  Jongdae sighed.</p><p>“Okay, so…you need some practice,” Lay said, stepping away. “But you’ll get there.  Do it when you’re standing around. Like at work.  Practice finding that feeling of stability in between smiling at patrons.”</p><p>“How do I…”</p><p>Jondgae was interrupted by Kai appearing in the doorway, hopeful eyes trained on Lay, lower lip sticking out in the tiniest of pouts. It made him look a little bit like an overgrown puppy. </p><p>Lay’s eyes went to him. “Let me guess,” he said.  “Ride?”</p><p>“My place <i>is</i> on your way home,” Kai said.</p><p>“Yeah? And?” Lay shook his head. “So needy. I assume this means you need a ride, too?” </p><p>Lay turned his attention to Jongdae.</p><p>“Me? Oh, I…uh…I do, but you can just drop me off with Kai,” Jongdae said.  “I can make my way home from there.  It’s not far.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, totally.”</p><p>Lay raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else, brushing past Kai to leave the studio.  </p><p>Kai clapped his hands in victory.  “C’mon, Dae.  I know it didn’t sound like one, but that was a yes.”</p><p>Jongdae looked between Kai and Lay’s retreating back. “Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>“Mostly. I mean, I know Lay well enough to know he’d never leave anyone stranded.”</p><p>Jongdae nodded, and quickly slipped back into his socks and shoes. He followed Kai out to the parking lot where they found Lay standing by what must have been his car. Like him, it was hardly subtle. But it was also able to call attention to itself without saying a word.  </p><p>“You’re the beee-eest,” Kai sang, opening the passenger’s side door.  He pulled the seat forward for Jongdae, who slipped into the back. “I’ll give you gas money when I see you on Tuesday.”</p><p>“Kai, you barely live five miles from here.  Don’t be a suck up,” Lay donned his sunglasses.  “You’ll still get  your solo when I’m done choreographing it.”</p><p>“I’m not sucking up. And I know I’ll still get my solo, I  was just trying to be <i>nice</i>.”</p><p>“And I appreciate that,” Lay said, “but you have tuition and shoes to save up for. You don’t need to be dolling out gas money. </p><p>Kai squirmed a little.  “You make it sound like I’m guaranteed a spot in the program,” he murmured.</p><p>“I think you have a really good shot,” Lay agreed. “And even if you don’t get in this time, you’ll have to keep training.  Which means you’ll still have tuition and shoes to save up for.”</p><p>They pulled out of the parking lot.  Lay adjusted the radio volume, and the soft hum of ambient dance music filled the background.  Lay didn’t speak again, and neither did Kai, so Jongdae kept to himself, watching palm trees and strip malls flash by under the late afternoon sun.</p><p>They were back at Kai’s complex in minutes.</p><p>“Just stay,” Lay said when Jongdae went to exit the car.  “I’ll take you all the way home.  You’re the Jongdae that lives with the Willowbrooks, right?”</p><p>“H…how did you know that?” Jongdae asked.<br/>
</p><p>“I worked with Jason on some stuff not too long ago.  And we had a lot of dance classes together when we were kids.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Jongdae took Kai’s place in the passenger seat.  “And he told you about me?”</p><p>“No, you friend Baekhyun told me about you.  Which I’m sure doesn’t come as much of a surprise. He’s kind of a gossip king.  He knows everything about everyone, and a whole bunch of stuff he shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jongdae said again.  Of course he knew that Baekhyun could be overly friendly, but since they both started working for Sparklepark around the same time, Jongdae had just assumed Baekhyun was new to the area as well.</p><p>“He’s been here way longer than you have,” Lay said, as if privy to Jongdae’s unvoiced thoughts.  “He got here…last fall, or something? I don’t remember exactly. I just remember that he was the reason Kai could finally move out of Tiffany’s place and have some space of his own.  And that he was following Kai to Dollhouse the moment he knew he could get away with it.”</p><p>“That…sounds like Baekhyun,” Jongdae said.  “He’s not one to stay still.”</p><p>“Nope,” Lay agreed.  “And he’s got a great voice.  He keeps trying to convince me that the Dolls need a vocalist, but management isn’t going for it.  They’re pretty specific about their parameters.”</p><p>“Baekhyun sang for you?” </p><p>“Yeah. About ten seconds after we were introduced, he was belting out En Vogue’s ‘Don’t Let Go.’ I think it may have been a double entendre since he was also making eyes at me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jongdae said for the third time.  He really needed to work on his small talk.  There were only so many ‘oh’s one could interject before things got even more uncomfortable.</p><p>“He’s never sang for you?” Lay asked after a moment.</p><p>Jongdae shook his head.  “It’s partly my fault because I’ve never asked.  But to be honest, I didn’t know until last night he wanted to work in entertainment.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t blame him.  It’s a much more lenient gig than what you guys have.  Scheduling-wise at least.  Also, no standing in the sun for hours on end.  Trust me when I say I know how miserable <i>that</i> can be.”</p><p>“Yeah, Baekhyun mentioned you were… You are?…the Charmed Prince.”</p><p>“Yes, but these days, I’m only Charmy for important events.  They trot me out when they need my face, then let me go back to being a creature of the night.  Which is fine.  There’s only so much standing around and smiling vacantly I can take.  It was fun at 18.  It’s grueling at 24.”</p><p>“You’re 24?” The words were out before Jongdae could stop them.</p><p>Thankfully, Lay looked more flattered than offended. “I am,” he said. “And a six year Sparklepark veteran.”</p><p>“Wow,” Jongdae said. “That’s a long time.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t I know it.”</p><p>They turned down Jongdae’s road.  Well, it wasn’t much of a road.  More of an entry into a subdivision that lead to a dead-end cul-de-sac, but Lay knew to take the first left to avoid that without Jongdae telling him. He also knew to stop at the house with the parade of rainbow-hued flamingoes on the mailbox.</p><p>“Here you are,” Lay said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jongdae unbuckled his seatbelt.  “And uh…thanks for putting up with me today.  I know making sure I didn’t hurt myself wasn’t really on your Sunday agenda, but I appreciate it.”</p><p>“You really weren’t that bad, Jongdae.  You’re actually pretty coordinated for someone who has never danced before.  You just need to stay out of your head.”</p><p>“I…well…thank you for the advice, but I’m pretty sure it’s safe to put my inner non-dancer away now.”</p><p>“But what if you didn’t?” Lay asked.  “What if you…let him out for a little bit?”</p><p>Jongdae stared at him.  “What?” he asked. </p><p>Lay shrugged.  “I’ve been doing this a while, and I can honestly say that, with a little practice, you’d be solid.  I know Baekhyun has been talking about taking my classes, so why not come take my Beginner Movement class with him this week? Unless you have something else to do Thursday night?”</p><p>“I…not this week.  But what about work?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about work.  It’s a company-sponsored class.  If you like it, and you sign up,  your manager can schedule around it.”</p><p>“But…I’m leaving at the end of the summer.  Why waste your time…”</p><p>“Jongdae,” Lay said. “Entertainment always needs sensible, responsible people who show up on time and do what they’re supposed to do. Also, Luna’s not an isolated incident. You’d hardly be wasting anyones time, let alone mine, if you took some shifts as a on-call or an understudy. Besides, it’s a great way to pick up some part time work when you need it.” </p><p>Jongdae opened his mouth, then closed it.  Then shook his head. “I don't know…” he said. </p><p>“Why not?” Lay asked.</p><p>“Because I’m not…”</p><p>“You’re not what?”</p><p>Jongdae pressed his lips together.  I’m not worth it, he wanted to say.  I’m just some uncoordinated kid you hardly know and you shouldn’t care so much about what happens to me, never mind try to turn me into something I’m not. But that sounded so dramatic, even in his own head, that he couldn’t bring himself to utter the words.</p><p>“Right. Well, if you have no other excuses for me, I’ll see you and Baekhyun at Limelight Thursday night,” Lay said. “Sound good?”   </p><p>“Sure,” Jongdae said softly, and Lay smiled, dimple prominent and adorable and much too distracting for Jongdae’s liking. </p><p>“Great. It’s been great talking to you, Jongdae. See you Thursday.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jongdae said. “…see you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>\( ^_^ )— —( ^_^ )/</p><p>Either Jongdae had hideously underestimated the reach of the Sparklepark rumor mill, or Baekhyun truly did have a sixth sense for knowing everything about everyone even when he wasn’t supposed to.</p><p>“You. <i>Dog</i>,” he whispered, slithering into the space next to Jongdae right before their pre-shift meeting.  “You got a ride home from Lay,  you got a private <i>lesson</i> from Lay, <i>and</i> he personally invited you to his class?  Dae-Dae I have <i>seriously</i> underestimated you.”</p><p>“Shhh.” Jongdae pressed his finger to his lips.  “We’re not talking about this here.”</p><p>“Oh, but we are talking about it,” Baekhyun said.  “We are talking all about it as soon as possible, and then we are going to talk about it <i>again</i> with Tiffany who is playing Princess Borealis today, and then we are going to analyze every last <i>detail</i> of what he said to you and how he said it.”</p><p>“Baek, there’s nothing to analyze,” Jongdae said.  “I was at the studio, Kai got this crazy idea, and Lay stuck around  to keep me upright.  I was about as uncoordinated as you’d expect from someone who looks like me, but Lay took that to mean I can dance and said I should take class. No hidden agenda, at least not on my end. Especially since we all know how I feel about dancing.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, no public dancing unless drunk. But Dae-Dae, all you did was exist and now you’re on the radar of the Charmed Prince!” </p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Byun Baekhyun!”  Amber, their shift supervisor, looked in their direction.  “You’re at Station 3 and covering breaks.  Kim Jongdae, you have lower Parade Street until 5.”</p><p>Amber walked over and handed Jongdae a gold lapel pin. Lower Parade Street meant interacting with the parade cast.  A spot that usually went to more experienced Balloonists, not rookies. But here Jongdae was, holding the pin that would signal to the actors on the floats that he was their guy on duty.  </p><p>“Did I mention Tiffany is playing Princess Borealis today?” Baekhyun murmured.  “Looks like she was serious about getting you the parade spot.”</p><p>“You think Tiffany did this?”</p><p>“I <i>know</i> Tiffany did this.  She can’t stand Edwin.”</p><p>“There are a lot of people who aren’t Edwin who can work Lower Parade, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Yes, but they aren’t friends with Tiffany now are they?”  </p><p>Baekhyun grinned and Jongdae felt like he’d missed something.  That he’d somehow gone from accepting a summer job to becoming part of some bizarre Sparklepark inner circle in a head-spinningly short amount of time.  Maybe late-night pancakes were code for something…some sort of friendship test.  It hadn’t seemed like it, but Jongdae was learning very quickly that, behind the scenes, Sparklepark culture was nothing like its façade led you to believe.</p><p>“Remember to drink water, and radio for a substitute if you are feeling dizzy, nauseous, clammy or weak,” Amber said. “Have a great shift, and let’s make magic happen.”</p><p>The uniformed employees clapped twice and cheered.  It was how the ended all their pre-shift meetings, and it was supposed to pump them up before they stepped out in public.  Normally, Jongdae was indifferent about it.  Most days, he liked his job well enough to not have to fake his enthusiasm. </p><p>But most days, he wasn’t wearing The Pin.  </p><p>Baekhyun’s hand landed on his ass, smacking him back to reality.</p><p>“Go get ‘em, Tiger,”  Baekhyun said, palming a cheek. “Make those princesses swoon!”</p><p>Jongdae batted his hand away.  “Stop touching my ass, pervert. People are staring!”</p><p>“But Dae-Dae, it’s so perky…”</p><p>“Hands off, Baek!”</p><p>Jongdae darted out of reach. Baekhyun threw his head back and laughed, grabbing his balloons from the rack by the door before bounding off toward the turnstiles.</p><p>Jongdae took his and went in the opposite direction—down toward the stage and Lower Parade Street.</p><p>It was just past 9:30 a.m. Lower Parade Street was empty save Jongdae, the snack vendors, and a handful of front of the park managers scurrying about doing last minute inspections.  The few minutes just prior to opening were Jongdae’s favorite part of any shift because it was still quiet, and it gave him a chance compose himself and find a good spot to stand. He was surprised (or was he) to discover that Lower Parade had much more shade than he was used to.  Most of the front of the park was devoid of anything that could cast a shadow, but Lower Parade had trees tall enough to provide some actual sun relief.</p><p>“Oh my golden slippers, is that Kim Jongdae?” Jongdae turned to find Tiffany on the sidewalk, still in her street clothes, obviously taking the short cut to the princess’ dressing area. “What on earth could have happened to Edwin?”</p><p>“Did you do this?” Jongdae asked, gesturing to the area around him.</p><p>Tiffany smiled.  “Maybe,” she said.  “Are you mad?”</p><p>“No, just surprised.  I didn’t think I’d been here long enough to work Lower Parade yet.”</p><p>“It’s not always about experience, Jongdae.  Besides, I heard from Amber that the kids <i>adore</i> you and you can be incredibly patient.  So I made a suggestion. The rest, Amber did on her own.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I hope I live up to those lofty expectations,” Jongdae said.  “Parade is at 11, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“11 and 3,” Tiffany said.  “See you then!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She disappeared down an alley between two retail stores.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae assumed his post. And he had no sooner straightened his pin and turned to face the front gate when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps on the concrete. It was followed shortly by the muffled roar of voices and then Parade Street was flooded with bodies, everyone talking at once and rushing to get to their destination. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae put on his Sparklepark smile and greeted his first tiny guest. A line formed in front of him, and people flowed by like a human river. The morning’s tranquility vanished under a tidal wave of chaotic energy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The rest of the day was pretty much the same. There wasn’t a single moment where Jongdae wasn’t surrounded by people, whether it be overly excited park guests, fairytale princess, or enchanted forest animals dancing in formation. He was exhausted by the time 5:00 came, but he knew he had no time to rest. Tonight was his first class with Lay and no way was Baekhyun going to let them be late.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Speaking of Baekhyun, his best friend seemed even peppier than usual and, in Jongdae’s opinion, far too eager to get to Limelight as soon as possible. It was, Jongdae learned, because the class ahead of theirs was men’s ballet, and arriving early gave Baekhyun the opportunity to watch through the studio window while Miss Anya taught.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mark! There is a breath in that relevé, don’t rush it. Kyle, spot please!”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kyle…” Jongdae said, setting his backpack down. “Is that Kai’s full name? I noticed she called him Kyle on Sunday, too.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It is,” Baekhyun said. “But he took Kai as a stage name because he thought ‘Kyle’ made him sound too much like some Hamptons yuppie with a sweater tied around his neck.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s a very specific reference.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know right?  I told him it wasn’t that bad, but unless you’re Miss Anya, or his mom, call him ‘Kyle’ at  your own risk.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kai, and presumably Mark, the guy he’d gone across the floor with, came back around to the lobby side of the studio, panting.  They got back in line, and launched into the same combination again when Miss Anya waved them through.  It was mesmerizing to watch. The lines and shapes they made were dynamic and beautiful, and the grace with which they moved made Jongdae envious.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s next week.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae nearly jumped out of his skin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What, did I scare you?” Lay’s dimpled smile appeared in Jongdae’s peripheral vision. “I’m kidding.  I won’t throw you into men’s class just yet. But I could get you there. If you wanted.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If he doesn’t want, I’m happy to do it,” Baekhyun volunteered. “I think men’s class would be a wonderful addition to my dance education schedule.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Lay side-eyed him, but his smile took away any sting there might have been. “It’s not a meat market, Baekhyun. It’s a serious class for serious men.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, I don’t doubt those men are serious,” Baekhyun said.  “Asses like that aren’t sculpted in a day, Lay-Lay. You have to work for them.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Lay laughed. Jongdae, however, cringed, still easily embarrassed by Baekhyun’s forwardness.  It wasn’t helping that Lay’s presence seemed to make Jongdae hyper-aware of everything he said or did, too.  He didn’t want to appear tense, but he was way too nervous about class to just be casual and, for a brief moment, he wished he had just gotten out of the car with Kai and not accepted Lay’s ride home. Then maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We will do across-the-floor work though,” Lay said. “So take note of some etiquette here. Two at a time, leaving an 8-count of space between each pair.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae nodded, committing this to memory. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He was going to be a good student.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can Dae-Dae be my partner?” Baekhyun asked. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If he wants to,” Lay said. “You may get paired up with someone else though.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can’t dance with a stranger on my first day!” Baekhyun crowded closer to Jongdae, linking their arms. “Stay close, Dae-Dae. I only want you as my other half tonight.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Inside the studio, Miss Anya called the class to center floor.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Etiquette point number two,” Lay said.  “It’s customary to bow at the end of the class to thank your teachers, your classmates and yourself for your hard work.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oooo, I like that etiquette,” Baekhyun said, tilting his head to get a better look at the spandex-clad booties. “I also might be developing a kink for tights.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Baek, please,” Jongdae groaned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please what? Not an ass-man, Dae-Dae? Hm, I suppose that makes sense. You’re the romantic type. I bet you like like pretty smiles and great personalities.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Baekhyun was the worst best friend ever and Jongdae did <i>not</i> want to be having this conversation.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s wrong with liking pretty smiles?” Lay asked. “I’m pretty weak to smiles myself. I find them very sexy.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not saying smiles aren’t sexy,” Baekhyun clarified.  “I’m just saying that’s not the first thing I tend to notice on someone.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s just because you’re short.” The class inside the studio had dispersed, sending a wave of tired, sweaty ballet hopefuls into the lobby.  One of them was Kai, and Baekhyun sputtered incoherently when he realized the short comment had come from his roommate, and his roommate was making fun of him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“At least I have an ass,” Baekhyun shot back. “You have a pancake butt…Kyle!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kai scrunched up his nose. He was clearly planning to retaliate but then he noticed Jongdae and his face relaxed into a smile instead. “Hey, Jongdae. What are you doing here?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who me?” Jongdae asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, you.” Kai said. “Unless there’s another Jongdae here that I don’t know about?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“There’s not, and he’s taking my class,” Lay answered for him. “I’m putting the two of them through the first part of the entertainer indoctrination process tonight.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ahhh,” Kai said. “Beginner Movement. I remember it well.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did you tell them that once you get in, you never get out?” Mark, Kai’s partner from class, joined them, dabbing his face with a towel. “Also, did I hear Kai say your name is Jongdae?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Um, yeah?” Jongdae said.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Huh,” Mark said. “I heard about you. You took over Edwin’s spot on the parade route today, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How did you…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Baekhyun,”  Kai said.  “He made sure <i>everyone</i>knew about it, especially when he realized you passed the princess test.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae felt himself blush. “Well, I’m glad they think I did a good job. It’s not a permanent change as far as I know, but if they like me, I may get to be there a little more often.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, you will,” Kai said knowingly.  “The princesses aren’t going to let you go if they don’t have to. Edwin was definitely not their first choice for balloon guy for a lot of reasons, not the least of which being he likes to look up the girls’ skirts when they go by on the floats.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ew,” Jongdae said.  “Who <i>does</i> that?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not you,” Baekhyun said. “Hence your new position as King of Parade Street, Dae-Dae.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mark chuckled.  “I’m sure the rest of you helped, too. You are way better looking than Edwin is.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“W…what?” Jongdae stammered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t mind him,” Kai said, pushing a laughing Mark away.  “He’s worse than Baek when it comes to thinking with the wrong brain. I apologize on his behalf.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey,” Baekhyun said indignantly. “Dae-Dae is <i>very</i> hot and Mark has excellent taste.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Baek…that’s not what I…never mind.” Kai shook his head.  “Mark and I have to go. We’re starving and I have to work tonight, but good luck in class. Make some <i>merde</i>.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait, you guys perform tonight?” Jongdae asked. He looked at Lay, who nodded. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thursday is Service Industry Night,” Lay said. “Dollhouse gets packed.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae blinked. “So you go from here to there? Without a break?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I get an hour,” Lay said. “But I usually take it at the club because I have so much pre-show stuff to do. It’s not my first choice for a schedule, but the tips on Thursdays are pretty substantial, so it’s hard to complain.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh,” Jongdae murmured.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You guys should stop by,” Kai suggested.  “Although…if you’re not up to it after class with Lay, I totally understand.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Baekhyun’s brow furrowed.  “That sounds a little ominous.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not ominous.  Just be prepared to work.”  Kai draped his towel around his neck. “Anyway, we gotta run. If I don’t see you later, I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It was nice meeting you,” Mark called as they walked away.  “Have fun!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks.” Jongdae waved back, and then he and Baekhyun followed Lay into the studio. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ninety minutes later, Jongdae was fairly sure he could have wrung the sweat out of his shirt if he actually had enough energy to do more than slump against the wall next to an equally sweaty, equally spent Baekhyun.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So what did you think?” Lay asked.  He looked just as fresh as he had when they’d started, barely a hair out of place.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think you are an evil bastard,” Baekhyun replied. “Sexy, but definitely evil.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Lay looked pleased. “Thanks,” he said. “Glad to hear it. That means you got what you came for.  And I did my job.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You did your job really well,” Jongdae agreed. “But maybe…too well for a couple of beginners?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, you guys might be beginners, but the rest of the people in here are preparing for auditions for Christmas in July,” Lay said. “Sign-ups happen in just a couple of weeks and I need to get them ready.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who in the What?” Jongdae asked.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Christmas in July,” Lay repeated. “It’s Sparklepark’s big, mid-summer celebration. It has a ton of choreography, and we need to cast escorts for all the princesses as well as almost 100 extras for the shows and street performances. It’s kind of a big deal.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae winced as he turned his head to look at Baekhyun. “Did you know about this?” he asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe? Okay, not maybe. Of course I did.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You never mentioned it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“My bad? I never actually thought we’d be sitting here having this conversation.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And yet…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And yet, since you are …” Lay crouched down in front of them. “I feel obliged to let you know that escort work is actually pretty easy. Mostly walking the parade route, and a very basic waltz with your princess at designated stops. Even with only what you know right now, both of you would be fine.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae wanted to groan. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Baekhyun had no such impulse. “That doesn’t sound so bad. We could do that. Right, Dae-Dae?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Baek…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did I mention that it’s a night parade?” Lay asked. “Because it is. So it’s overtime if you work a regular shift, too.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Framing it that way made Jongdae feel less inclined hit Baekhyun once he could lift his arms again. But only slightly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do we have to decide right this second?” he asked. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, of course not,” Lay said. “But you should have the facts so you can make an informed decision.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Any singing escorts?” Baekhyun asked. “Or any singing parts at all?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Separate audition,” Lay said. “But if you’re already in the parade, your chances get better. It’s easy to double-cast other stuff with people from the parade.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Baekhyun’s eyes glittered.  “Sorry, Dae-Dae. But if I can sing <i>and</i> dance? I’m all in.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae sighed and closed his eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he opened them again, Lay had already left for Dollhouse, and Baekhyun was standing nearby humming show tunes under his breath. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You ready?” Baekhyun asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah. Just. Help me up?” Jongdae reached out. Baekhyun grabbed his hand and pulled Jongdae to his feet. They moved to the lobby, and Jongdae didn’t even bother to tie his shoes before going outside. He just shoved his feet far enough in that he could shuffle along to the bus stop. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The driver gave them a long, curious look as they dragged themselves on to his vehicle.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We got Lay’d,” Baekhyun informed him. “Not in the way we so desperately deserve, but hard enough to feel it.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The bus driver’s eyebrows threatened to disappear past his receding hairline.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jongdae groaned and tried not to let his internal mortification show.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to speed up after that. In the weeks that followed Jongdae’s introduction to structured dance classes, Jongdae’s life became a blur of work with breaks in between shifts for dancing, eating and sleep. And Baekhyun, because Baekhyun was always there with his boundless energy, pushing Jongdae forward even when Jongdae tried to dig in his heels. </p><p>June turned into July, and the announcement went out about auditions for Christmas in July.  It was all anyone was talking about when Baekhyun and Jongdae arrived at Limelight Thursday night, and questions about the audition process consumed their first fifteen minutes of class, which was unusual.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Lay was all business when they <i>did</i> get started, throwing them into a contemporary-based warm-up that was not short on anything, especially not abdominal exercises. </p><p>“Do not put your feet down!” Lay walked between the rows, assessing the stability of everyone’s coccyx balances. “I don’t care if you have your toes an inch off the floor, engage your core!” </p><p>Jongdae felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck. He wasn’t great at coccyx balances, but usually he could muddle through. Tonight though, Lay had upped the difficulty, pushing them to switch between a high hold and a low hold, counting excruciatingly slowly on the transition. Jongdae was shaking, but he wasn’t going to be the one to break.</p><p>And then Baekhyun fell flat on his back.</p><p>“Sorry,” Baekhyun whimpered.</p><p>“Five more!” Lay yelled.  </p><p>Everyone groaned. And then it was back to high hold, low hold, high hold, low hold, until Jongdae’s center was screaming for mercy.</p><p>“And rest,” Lay said at last.  “Get some water.” </p><p>The whole class let out a collective sigh, and everyone scrambled for their water bottles. Baekhyun, however, remained on the floor looking uncharacteristically somber. </p><p>“Hey, don’t dwell on it too much, B.” A guy, who Jongdae knew in passing as Henry, handed Baekhyun an unopened water bottle and sat down. “It was going to happen to one of us, and that one, tonight, just happened to be you.”</p><p>Baekhyun hmphed. “Don’t get me wrong,” he said.  “I absolutely love being the center of attention. But not for something like this.”</p><p>“Seriously, don’t sweat it,” Henry said. “This close to auditions, Lay turns into the drill sergeant from hell. It’s like he feels personally responsible for whether we pass or fail even though I don’t know of anyone who has ever tried out for CIJ and not gotten at least <i>something</i>. It’s not personal. But I do feel bad for the Dolls sometimes. Or his children. If he ever has any.” </p><p>Henry took a long sip.  Baekhyun moped and stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes before sitting up, uncapping his  his water bottle, and taking a drink of his own. Lay came back into the room, and everyone scrambled to their feet.</p><p>Baekhyun linked arms with Jongdae as they went back out to center floor.</p><p>“Tonight we’re going to skip the technique drills and go straight to a combination,” Lay announced. “And I’m going to teach fast. In a real audition situation, you’re going to have to observe, memorize, and execute what you are shown in a very short amount of time.  It’s difficult. But it’s more difficult when you don’t know what to expect. By giving you a preview, I’m also giving you the chance to figure out how you’re going to adapt. You may not feel 100% sure of yourself tonight. Remember, that’s okay. Now, spread out. Feet in parallel second facing front. On one, we step out right…”</p><p>Lay demonstrated a full eight-count of choreography. And then, instead of of breaking it out into smaller bits, he simply repeated the movements all the way through and counted them in.<br/>
“And 5, 6, 7,8…”</p><p>Jongdae and Baekhyun fumbled through the first pass. There were some people who got it, but Jongdae tried to ignore them and concentrate on himself.</p><p>Lay watched it all in the mirror. “Again,” he said.</p><p>They did it again.  Jongdae missed a few less steps. He didn’t feel great, but at least he’d made fewer mistakes.</p><p>“Better,” Lay said. “Let’s take it up to tempo.” </p><p>Lay put on the music.  He let them listen through once, and then marked the choreography with them. Per request, they did it a second time, and then full-out.  And then, when there were no other questions, Lay added on the next phrase.</p><p>It went on like this until they had 32 counts of movement and a simple chorus. Lay stuck to the method of pushing them through, addressing problem areas to the entire group as a whole and only answering questions when someone was willing to ask.  He did not, as he usually did, offer individual assistance or move through the room looking at his dancers from multiple angles.  He simply stood with his back to the mirror and watched, expression neutral, arms folded.</p><p>They did three, full-tempo run-throughs as a class, and then Lay broke them up into groups of six. </p><p>“Use the entire space. Spread out, high energy,” he said. “Let’s go. Group 1.”</p><p>Jongdae exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Lay pointed at Henry’s group. Henry was with one other guy and four girls, and Jongdae gasped out loud when they dropped effortlessly into the choreography. They danced the whole phrase smoothly and in unison, as if they’d had all the time in the world to learn it. It was a little intimidating even though Jongdae knew he probably wasn’t the only one still feeling like an awkward disaster. </p><p>“Thank you, Group 1,” Lay said. “Group 2, please.”</p><p>Group 2 was Baekhyun.  Somehow, he and Jongdae had gotten separated in the grouping process, and Baekhyun shot him a panicked look as he followed his team onto the floor. Jongdae watched intently as Baekhyun struggled, but ultimately made it through to the end.  It wasn’t flawless, but it was solid, and Baekhyun looked very relieved when he and his group were dismissed.</p><p>Which brought them to Jongdae’s turn.  </p><p>“Group 3,” Lay said. He looked straight at Jongdae and the small knot of dancers huddled with him in the corner.  Jongdae felt his pulse stutter, but he nodded, and moved with his group onto center floor.  Lay walked to the CD player to reset the song, giving Jongdae a much-needed moment breathe and get focused.  Lay counted down to the cue. </p><p>Jongdae stepped out on the one.</p><p>It was definitely not his best work.  He forgot steps, and missed an important hit but, like Baekhyun, he kept at it, Lay’s words from his first day echoing in his head—<i>keep going even if you make a mistake.</i></p><p>He definitely understood Baekhyun’s relief when his group was allowed to go back to their corner.  The process had been more stressful than he’d anticipated, and Jongdae was glad to be out of the spotlight. Three more groups went after them.  And then Lay called them all out, and had them sit down facing him and the mirror. </p><p>“Feedback,” he said, sitting with them and leaning back on his hands.  The room was quiet.  Abnormally so, until a girl Jongdae knew from the parade spoke up.</p><p>“That was scary,” she confessed.</p><p>“I know,” Lay said. “Auditioning is rough. And for the CIJ audition, they probably won’t put you through something as complicated as I just did, but I wanted you to understand. When you’re out there, you have just do it. No second guessing, no hesitation. Skill will get you halfway there, but confidence is going to take you over the line. I want you guys to go into your auditions feeling confident and prepared so you show your best selves.”</p><p>“Would you have cast any of us?” one of the girls from Henry’s group asked.</p><p>“Yes, probably,” Lay said. “But some of you…a lot of you…need to dig a little deeper. Give me face, give me swagger. Don’t look at me like I just asked you to skydive with no parachute. No one is going to cast someone who looks a scared rabbit. You are all good enough to work this event. Don’t be afraid to act like it.”</p><p>There was a wave of nervous laughter, and Jongdae knew Lay wasn’t speaking to just him, but they’d had enough conversations about Jongdae’s wayward eyebrows that he knew he needed to take the note and work on it.</p><p>When no more questions were forthcoming, Lay stood back up. “All right,” he said “I’ve put you through enough for tonight, but if anyone wants to stay and go over the choreography a few more times, I’m happy to. We’ve got about twenty minutes to play with, but if you have places to be, I get it.”</p><p>About half the class did, and took they took their leave, thanking Lay for his hard work.  The other half stood up but stayed, looking at each other, unsure what to do. </p><p>Baekhyun swooped in to save them all.</p><p>“Lay, can you break it down for us again? Slowly?” Baekhyun asked.  “I’ve got the footwork, but I’m fuzzy on a lot of the details.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Lay said. “All the way from the top?”</p><p>“Please,” Baekhyun said, and the rest of stragglers fell in too, nodding their agreement with his words.</p><p>Lay’s smile warmed the room.</p><p>They ended up staying until the next teacher walked in, surprised but understanding when Lay apologized for running over on her time.  It was almost 8:30 by then, but the way Lay seemed to not at all be in a rush to get to Dollhouse was unusual.</p><p>Again, it was Baekhyun who voiced what Jongdae was thinking.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to be late?” he asked as they came into the lobby. </p><p>“Actually, no. Dollhouse is having a live DJ tonight, so we’re off,” Lay said.</p><p>“Oh,” Baekhyun said. “Is that new?”</p><p>“No, it’s a local guy who’s been doing the big parties all over Europe who’s only back in town this week. So a one-night-only type of thing,”  Lay said.</p><p>“Worth going?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>“Eh.” Lay shrugged. “Hanging out where I work isn’t exactly fun for me, but you might like it.”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Nope not me,” Jongdae said. “I have a morning shift tomorrow. If you go, you’re on your own.”</p><p>“Aww, Dae-Dae…” Baekhyun pouted.</p><p>Jongdae shook his head. “Not tonight,” he said firmly. “Tonight I need to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine,” Baekhyun sighed. “Be responsible then.”</p><p>They put on shoes and warm-ups in the lobby. Not that it was ever cold outside, but Jongdae had found he had a hard time with air conditioning when he was sweaty from dancing, so he made sure to bring a long sleeve t-shirt for the ride home. He was about to admonish Baekhyun for not doing the same when a trio of Sparklepark princesses burst through the studio door, smiles radiant and eyes bright.</p><p>“There you are,” Tiffany said.  “What have you been doing in here? We’ve been waiting almost a half hour!”</p><p>It took Jongdae a long moment to realize she was talking to him. “Waiting…?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Tiffany said. “For you, remember? We promised you dinner in return for getting that little girl to stop crying when she couldn’t join the parade? Vic is working at Captain Tuesday’s tonight, so we were going to treat you to greasy bar food and crappy drinks!”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Jongdae said. “I completely forgot. I’m so sorry. I was about to go home because I’m in early tomorrow so…”</p><p>“In that case, can treat you to take-out, greasy pizza and cheap beer instead?”  The princess next to Tiffany, real-life name Ashley, smiled at Jongdae, hopeful and pleading.</p><p>“I…I don’t know,” Jongdae said. “I mean I guess I could, but…”</p><p>“What he means to say,“ Baekhyun interrupted, “is that that sounds wonderful. And wouldn’t you know I, his best friend in the entire world, happen live close by. I would be happy to host this impromptu Dae-Dae celebration if you ladies would allow it.” He sidled up to the princesses. “I’m Baekhyun by the way. Have we met?”</p><p>“You and I? Yes,” Tiffany quipped. “But this is my friend Ashley and her younger sister Sally in case you weren’t talking to me.”   </p><p>“Ah, Princess Jolie and Princess Aquaria, am I right?” Baekhyun grinned his most charming grin. “Nice to meet you both.”</p><p>“You as well,” said Sally, and the two princesses giggled. </p><p>“Hi, Sally. Hi, Ashley,” Lay said. “Haven’t seen either of you in a while. Doing all right?”</p><p>“Hi, Lay,” the princesses chorused, and Ashley added, “Yeah, we’re good.”</p><p>“Hey Lay, you down for some pizza and beer?” Tiffany asked. </p><p>“I’ll pass on the beer, but I could do pizza,” Lay said. “Charmy’s pants still fit as of last month so I don’t have to kill all my carbs yet.”</p><p>“Oh my god, like you even know how to gain weight,” Tiffany said. “You’ve got zero percent body fat, loser!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t blame me for wanting to keep it that way,” Lay said. “Regardless, I’m assuming one of you drove here, yes?”</p><p>“Me,” Tiffany said. “And if you’re coming with that gives us two cars and plenty of room. So, shall we, Sparkles? I don’t know about you, but I am ready to eat.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Baekhyun said. “Though Jongdae, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go with Tiffany so I can give her directions to my house. I don’t want anyone getting lost.”</p><p>“Uh…Nice try, but no,” Tiffany said. “Ashley and Sally are well aware that you live with my brother and that I know where I’m going. Get your ass in the Boy Car, Gremlin.”</p><p>Baekhyun clutched his chest in mock-horror. “Excuse you, I am not a Gremlin. I am perfectly capable of getting wet and eating after midnight!” </p><p>“Still going in the Boy Car,” Tiffany said. “Also, since we’re now got to stop and get provision expect us to be about 20 minutes behind you.”</p><p>“You want cash for provisions?” Lay asked.</p><p>“Nah, we got it,” Ashley said. “See you there.”</p><p>They separated in the parking lot. </p><p>Baekhyun let Jongdae sit in the front.</p><p>Lay started the car and looked at Jongdae.  “So it’s true,” he said. “You’re the new King of Parade Street, huh?”</p><p>“What? No, I was just doing my job.” Jongdae waved away the compliment. “And I’ve only worked the Lower Parade shift a few times, it’s still Edwin’s gig.”</p><p>“You have a trio of Sparklepark princesses offering to buy you dinner. How is that just doing your job?”</p><p>“They’re just being nice,” Jongdae said. “It’s no big deal.”</p><p>“I dunno, Dae-Dae,” Baekhyun chimed in. “Lay’s got a point, and I have to admit. I’m kind of jealous.”</p><p>“See?” Lay said. “It’s a big enough deal that the Smarmy Gremlin is jealous.”</p><p>“Hey. I am <i>not</i> smarmy,” Baekhyun said, offended. “Forward, yes, but I never do anything to anyone without permission.”</p><p>“Except grab my ass,” Jongdae mumbled.  He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but Lay heard him and laughed.</p><p>“You too? I mean, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”  Lay pulled out on the main road. “By the way, should we have told Kai we’re coming?”</p><p>“Oh,” Baekhyun said. “I didn’t even think about that because he’s never usually home at this time. But I’m sure it will be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not fine. Because when Baekhyun opened the door, Kai was standing in the living room contemplating a stack of towels and rivaling <i>David</i> for the title of “most statuesque.”</p><p>They were both wearing about the same amount of clothing, too, which caused Kai to shriek in terror when he realized he was no longer alone.</p><p>“Jesus, Baek!” he yelled. He could not hide himself fast enough behind his towels. “What the hell, man? Can’t you knock?” </p><p>“Why the hell would I knock on the door to my own apartment?” Baekhyun asked. “Also, I think a better question might be why are you naked in the living room?”</p><p>Kai pressed his lips together looking equal parts furious and embarrassed. “I’m here because <i>someone</i> didn’t sort the laundry. If they had, there would be towels in my bathroom and we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”</p><p>Baekhyun blinked innocently. “Did I not sort the laundry?” he asked, and Jongdae caught the beginnings of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Huh. I could have sworn I did.”</p><p>“You did not,” Kai said. “But we are not going to talk about this right now. We will talk about this when I get out of the shower and I’m not standing here looking ridiculous in front of Jongdae and Lay!” </p><p>“For what it’s worth, Kai, we didn’t see anything inappropriate,”  Lay said.  “You were pretty quick on the draw. Only thing still out might have been a stray asscheek.”</p><p>“That does not make me feel any better, thanks,” Kai said. “Now excuse me. I’m wasting hot water.”</p><p>Baekhyun bit back laughter as Kai stalked away, backwards, glowering with the towel stack glued to his pelvis.</p><p>And then he outright laughed when Kai was out of sight. “Well, that was nice and awkward,” he said.  “Anybody want a snack while we wait? I think we have an unopened bag of Cheetos around here somewhere.”</p><p>Baekhyun wandered into kitchen. Jongdae and Lay went and sat down in the living room. </p><p>“Can I get you guys something non-alcoholic to drink?” Baekhyun asked. “We’re a dry establishment until the beer gets here.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind some water,” Jongdae said. “But I can come get it myself.”</p><p>“No, no. You sit,” Baekhyun said. “Lay?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Lay said.  He looked at Jongdae. “By the way, I wanted to tell you that I was impressed with how you hung in there tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, uh. Thanks,” Jongdae said. “I um…I’m glad I didn’t look as bad as I think did…in my head.”</p><p>“Oh Dae-Dae, you looked fine,” Baekhyun said. “And even if you didn’t, it's not like the rest of us weren’t right there with you. Over half the class stayed for the extra help.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Lay agreed. “But that’s kind of what I was expecting. I wanted you guys to get a feel for the pace of auditioning, but I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be flawless. We’ll probably do something similar again next week, and I’m sure it won’t feel nearly as hard.”</p><p>“Maybe with a few less ab reps this time?” Baekhyun requested.  He joined them with Jongdae’s water and the Cheetos. “I love the sexy six-pack look on other people, but the work involved? I’ll stick with my twink tummy.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s too bad,” Lay said. “I was hoping to cast you in the go-go inspired piece I’m choreographing.”</p><p>“The <i>what</i>?” Kai poked his head out of his room, rubbing a towel over his damp hair. “I don’t remember talking about a go-go piece at the last rehearsal.”</p><p>“Did I not mention it?” Lay asked. “Huh. I could have sworn I did. Anyway, I was thinking Baek would be perfect because he has no shame and would be more than happy to rub up on strangers in his just his underwear.”</p><p>“You’re such a dick!” Baekhyun yelled.  He grabbed a Cheeto and threw it at Lay, but Lay ducked, so landed harmlessly on the carpet. “Stop being jealous of my comfort with my own sexuality!”</p><p>“Baek, you are comfortable with <i>everyone’s</i> sexuality,” Kai said, coming in (clothed) and sitting down on the floor. “It’s hard <i>not</i> to be intimidated by you sometimes.”</p><p>“Still! I wouldn’t just…run around a club in my underwear,” Baekhyun said. “I’m a <i>flirt</i>, not a hedonist.” </p><p>“Not even for money?” Lay asked. </p><p>Baekhyun crunched down on a Cheeto. “How much money?” he asked after a pause.</p><p>“I dunno. How much money would it take to get you to rub up on strangers in your underwear?”</p><p>“That is a very good question…”</p><p>The door opened. Tiffany, Sally and Ashley walked in.  </p><p>“Pizza’s here!” Tiffany announced. “I hope you’re hungry because we got plenty.”</p><p>Kai’s eyes widened. “We’re having pizza?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, and I made sure there’s a veggie just for you,” Tiffany replied.</p><p>“Aw, really? Thanks, Sis!”  </p><p>Sally, lighting  up when she realized Kai was in the room, bounded over and folded herself into a cross-legged position at his side. “Hi, Cutie,” she said, poking him playfully in the arm. “Long time, no see. Look at all these new dancer muscles, dang!”</p><p>“You like?” Kai asked, flexing. “If you do, you can partially thank Jongdae. I partnered him the day Luna got hurt. Great workout.” </p><p>“Wait, Jongdae?” Ashley asked. She paused in the act of setting pizza boxes on the counter. “Our Jongdae? My sweet little Parade Street Jongdae?”</p><p>Jongdae blushed a deep, deep red.</p><p>“That’s the one,” Baekhyun said. “Our Dae-Dae.”</p><p>“What the heck, guys. Why am I just finding out about this?” Ashley demanded.</p><p>“I dunno,” Kai said. “You didn’t ask?”</p><p>Ashley scoffed. “Since when do I have to ask for important information like <i>that</i>?”</p><p>Tiffany patted Ashley’s shoulder as she set her pizzas down. “Sorry, Ash. We didn’t mean to leave you out of the loop. I don’t think you were working the day we talked about it. Jongdae did the ultimate pinch-hit. Because he’s the best.”</p><p>“It wasn’t big deal,” Jongdae said. “Kai needed help, so I helped. That’s really all there was to it.”</p><p>“He’s neglecting to mention that he did well enough that I talked him into signing up for movement class with me,” Lay said.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s how this all happened?” Sally asked. “I was wondering about that. I hope you’re auditioning for Christmas in July.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jongdae said. “I mean, I’m trying.”</p><p>“He’ll be there,” Baekhyun said, downing a handful of Cheetos before heading for the pizza. “Even if I have to carry him, he’s going.” </p><p>“Anyone want something?”  Kai asked, standing up. “I figure since I’m co-hosting here, I’ll be nice and ask before I go into the kitchen.”</p><p>“Grab me a slice of cheese?” Sally asked sweetly. </p><p>“Sure thing, doll.” </p><p>Kai winked.</p><p>Tiffany gagged. “Not in front of the sibling!”  she yelled. She came into the living room with a plate and two slices and nudged Baekhyun off the couch so she could sit down.  She also took his Cheetos.</p><p> Baekhyun pouted.</p><p>Sally giggled. “So. Jongdae,” she said, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. “How about a partnering demonstration? For those of us that missed it.”</p><p>“Um…no. No, I don’t think so,” Jongdae said.</p><p>“Why not?” Tiffany asked.</p><p>“Because there’s nothing to show you. Also that was like, three weeks ago…”</p><p>“So you’re saying you don’t remember anything? Or  you’re just shy?” Sally accepted her pizza from Kai, who rejoined her on the floor. </p><p>“I’m saying it really wasn’t a big deal,” Jongdae said. “And Kai could show you a lot more with a better partner if you really want to see.”</p><p>“Okay, but guys hardly ever partner each other so we’re intrigued,” Tiffany said. “So show us.”</p><p>“Hold up. I have an entire duet with Taemin that involves partnering,” Kai said. “Does that not count?”</p><p>“No, because it’s not <i>ballet</i> partnering,” Tiffany said. “You guys don’t <i>lift</i> each other.  You just kind of…roll off one another and do lots of synced up arm movements.”</p><p>“We do more than that!”</p><p>“Not really…”</p><p>“As much as I love this debate,” Lay interrupted. “I feel the need to point out before we go too far that the ceiling in here is way too low for partnering. We do not need any ceiling fan accidents this close to auditions, so…” </p><p>“We could go outside,” Sally suggested. “After we eat, of course. No ceiling fans outside to worry about.” </p><p>“Ugh, it’s too hot outside,” Tiffany said.  “I’m done sweating for today.”</p><p>“Well, where then?” Ashley asked. “Cuz I’m with Tiff. I want a demo.”</p><p>The room was quiet for a split second.  And then Tiffany, Baekhyun, and Ashley all shouted simultaneously, “The pool!”</p><p>“Gee, Baek. I dunno. Do we have enough towels for everyone?” Kai asked sarcastically. </p><p>“Who cares?” Baekhyun said. "It’s a million degrees outside. We’ll air dry before we even get back to the house or we can just nab a bunch of those those facecloth-sized ones they keep at the clubhouse.”</p><p>“Or we could just…not?” Jongdae tried.  But it was no use. The pool was now the center of the conversation, and everyone was coming on board. Even Lay.</p><p>“I have extra practice clothes in my car,” Lay said. “Not swim stuff, per se, but stuff I don’t care if it gets wet.”</p><p>“Me too,” Tiffany said. “Sports bras, extra shorts…probably enough for all three of us girls.”</p><p>“That would be great,” Sally said.  “I mean, I would jump in in what I’m wearing, but then I wouldn’t have anything to change into.”</p><p>“Same,” Ashley agreed. </p><p>“Excellent,” Tiffany said. “Food first, then pool. Great idea, Jongdae.”</p><p>Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae as Jongdae sighed. “Are there any clothes of mine you haven’t worn at this point?” he teased.</p><p>“Um, I don’t have to go in,” Jongdae said.  “I’m happy just to stay on the side.”</p><p>“Yeah, how about no,” Baekhyun said. “You started this, you finish it.”</p><p>“I didn’t start <i>anything</i>,” Jongdae countered. “You guys brought it up!”</p><p>“And I think I deserve a live re-enactment considering I only just found out about this today,” Ashley said.</p><p> “Agreed,” Sally said. “I thought we were friends, Jongdae.”</p><p>Jongdae resisted the urge to facepalm, choosing instead to excuse himself and get some pizza while the talk of the pool continued.</p><p>He was not expecting Lay to be right behind him.</p><p>“Hey,” Lay said, nearly causing Jongdae to trip over his own feet. “If you really aren’t okay with this, you can say so. Kai can always demonstrate on Baekhyun. Or me, though we’re a little too close in height for it not to be awkward.”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why this is a big deal,” Jongdae said. “Why does everybody care so much about Kai throwing me up in the air?”</p><p>“Because they like you, Jongdae. Because you’re sweet, and the type of guy they feel safe with. I know it sounds lame, but Edwin isn’t the only Sparkle who has a reputation. People in the parks get really weird about things. Especially princesses. It’s always nice to for them to find someone they like who…doesn’t.”</p><p>“How does that equate to an impromptu partnering demonstration with Kai?”</p><p>Lay shrugged. “Like I said, they like you. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t tease. Or be here.”</p><p>Jongdae huffed. “You make me sound like I’m a saint or something,” he murmured. “I’m not, you know. In fact, if Baek is to be believed, I’m pretty damn boring.”</p><p>“Please, Jongdae. I learned months ago not to believe half of what comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth.” Lay put some pizza slices on a paper plate and winked. “Either way, my point stands. If this is really freaking you out, you can say so.”</p><p>“No…,” Jongdae sighed again. “I mean, I don’t love swimming but…I’ll go. And get tossed around if it’s really that important. I guess at least this time if he drops me, we don’t have much to worry about, right?”</p><p>“Just getting chlorine in your hair.”</p><p>Lay ruffled said hair. Jongdae resisted the urge to squirm like a happy puppy, turning away instead to serve himself some pizza and hide his red cheeks.  </p><p>Lay headed back to the living room. </p><p>When the pizza was consumed, and Baekhyun had gleefully dressed him in a pair of obnoxiously loud Hawaiian-print board shorts and a matching t-shirt, the girls, Kai and Lay went on ahead while Baekhyun and Jongdae put what little leftovers there were in Baekhyun’s fridge. And on the walk over, Jongdae did his best to hide his growing lack of enthusiasm. </p><p>“We were starting to think you weren’t coming,” Ashley called as Jongdae and Baekhyun reached the pool gate.  She was already sitting on the side next to Tiffany, feet in the water, dressed in shorts and a sports bra.  </p><p>“We stopped to put the pizza away,” Baekhyun said. “And finally get the beer in the fridge.”</p><p>“Shit, did we leave it out?” Tiffany asked. “My bad.”</p><p>“No worries,” Baekhyun said. “It’ll be cold when we get back.”</p><p>“Kai decided to start without you,” Ashley said, nodding toward where Kai was carrying a giggling Sally on his shoulders through the shallow end. “Hope you don’t mind, Jongdae.”</p><p>“Mmm. No. I think I can allow that.” Jongdae walked toward the two girls. Baekhyun, meanwhile, went in the opposite direction so he could run-leap into the pool and send a tidal wave of water into Sally and Kai.  There was a lot of yelling, and then a massive splash-fight erupted between the trio, making Jongdae glad to be somewhat clear of the mayhem when he sat down next to Tiffany.</p><p>“Definitely allows the children some time to calm down a bit, too,” Tiffany said. “You’d think they’d never seen water before.”</p><p>“Oh come on, Tiff,” Ashley said. “I remember you flirting with Nic like that before you two got together.”</p><p>“I don’t remember trying to drown him, or shrieking like a harpy in the process.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to since you fell on top of him trying to get out of the pool.”</p><p>Tiffany blushed bright red. “That was so unbearably awful, I still cringe thinking about it.  Thanks, for bringing it up, Ash.”</p><p>“Oh, come on.  How many other guys would have seized the chance to be a knight in shining armor instead of just taking advantage of the situation?”</p><p>Tiffany blushed deeper.  Ashley gave her a giggle-filled side-hug.</p><p>“Actually,” Ashley said after a moment. “I bet you would, Jongdae. You are way too nice to let a lady die of embarrassment.”</p><p>“I…” It was Jongdae’s turn to be flustered.  “I…wouldn’t want someone to feel upset or uncomfortable around me, no.” </p><p>Ashely sighed.  “See? Knew it.  Shit, if I were more single right now, I’d date the hell out of you.”</p><p>“You…wait, what?”</p><p>“Hey, land snails,” Baekhyun interrupted. “Where’s Lay?”</p><p>“He went to get his shorts out of his car,” Tiffany said. “He’ll be here in a minute.”</p><p>“Should we be practicing when he gets here? Like good little students?” Baekhyun shot a suggestive look at Jongdae. “Especially our newly-crowned Parade King since he has a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>Jongdae rolled his eyes. The princesses giggled some more.</p><p>“Want me to come get you, Jongdae?” Kai asked. “Just passé right there with your arms in fifth for me and I’ll lift you right from the side.”</p><p>Jongdae shook his head. “Why am I friends with you two?” he asked.  But he did as Kai requested, assuming the proper position the best he could sitting down.</p><p>Kai put Sally down and twirled over. He held out his arms and Jongdae scooted as close as he could to the edge without falling in. Kai’s wet hands clasped him around the waist and Jongdae yelped as the cold droplets seeped through his shirt and onto his skin. But he held his center, and Kai picked him up with a flourish.</p><p>Baekhyun and the princesses cheered.</p><p>“So romantic,” Tiffany cooed. “You guys didn’t tell us you practiced face-to-face lifts!”</p><p>“Actually, we didn’t,” Kai said.  “This is the first time we…”</p><p>Kai stumbled. In doing so, he lost his grip on Jongdae and Jongdae came down on top of him.  Both of them sank underwater.</p><p>When they came up, Baekhyun and the princesses were laughing.</p><p>“You okay?” Kai asked, brushing his wet hair off his forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jongdae said. “I didn’t kick you, did I?”</p><p>“Nowhere important.” Kai grinned and nudged him. “Nice job.”</p><p>“Thanks. It would have been way more impressive if you didn’t trip.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“Me next!”  Sally appeared next to them, sliding her way between Jongdae and Kai. “Can you lift me like that?”</p><p>“Of course I can,” Kai said. </p><p>“Wait,” Tiffany called.  She slid in the water, gasping at the sudden chill, and waded over. “If you’re going to do a face-to-face lift, play it safe, first. Put your hands on his shoulders.”</p><p>“Like this?”  Sally asked.  She placed her hands, palms down, just above Kai’s collarbones.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tiffany said, coming to stand beside them. “Balance yourself until he’s got you up, then let go.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sally giggled nervously.  </p><p>Kai gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped his hands around her waist. “Ready?” he asked.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Okay, pull up for me.”</p><p>There was a rush of water and then Sally was in the air, staring down at Kai with wide, delighted eyes.</p><p>“Look up,” Tiffany urged. “Lift your chest!”</p><p>“Okay, okay!” Sally shifted her gaze from Kai to straight ahead. Then, she opened her arms wide and gave them a big smile.</p><p>Everyone clapped. </p><p>“Let me see if I can get you all the way over my head,” Kai said.  “Stay just like that…”</p><p>Kai pushed her a little higher.  And Sally was doing fine until she panicked and they both came crashing down in a flurry of limbs. There was more laughing and sputtering when they surfaced. </p><p>“You could keep holding on to him,” Tiffany suggested when they’d calmed down. “That might be easier for both of you.”</p><p>“Yeah? I haven’t done overhead lifts yet,” Kai said. “Can you do them that way?”</p><p>“Wait, you’ve never done them before? Did you just <i>experiment</i> on me?” Sally gasped.</p><p>“A…little bit?” Kai hedged. </p><p>Sally broke into a huge smile. “Cool!” she said.  “Let’s do it again!”</p><p>Kai smiled, too. “Okay,” he agreed, “but let’s move further into the middle. Just in case.”</p><p>Jongdae watched the two of them jog a safe distance away with Tiffany following to spot and give advice.</p><p>Baekhyun swam up next to him. “I feel left out,” he said. “Want to lift me, Dae-Dae?”</p><p>“I think a better question is do you actually <i>want</i> me to lift you,” Jongdae replied. “I don’t exactly know how to do it from the other side.”</p><p>“Sure you do. Just grab and whee!” Baekhyun threw his hands up, splashing Jongdae in the process.  Jongdae flinched.</p><p>“Baekhyun, leave poor Jongdae alone.”  Baekhyun and Jongdae turned to find Lay coming through the gate in a pair of black athletic shorts…and <i>only</i> a pair of black athletic shorts. “If you want to be manhandled that badly, I’ll do it.” </p><p>Jongdae felt his throat go dry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*A note*</p><p>No parings beyond Xingdae were planned for this fic. The side relationships just sort of happened as the story unfolded, so this is not intended to reflect any personal shipping preferences or anything more than two fictional characters going rogue. In case anyone was wondering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Jongdae contemplated Lay’s….charms, Baekhyun went straight in for the kill. </p><p>“Well, that’s an offer I can’t refuse,” he said, eyeing Lay up and down. “Come on over here and gimme a manhandle, Daddy. I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Okay, none of that,” Lay said, hopping in. “This is not that kind of party.”</p><p>“It could be,” Baekhyun said. “I know we’re an odd number, but we can take turns.”</p><p>Jongdae felt the familiar blush of awkwardness creep into his cheeks. He knew he needed to just get over being embarrassed by Baekhyun’s forward nature, but the task seemed to be getting harder, not easier.</p><p>“And with that, you have yielded your time to Jongdae,” Lay said. “C’mere, Jongdae. Baekhyun needs a time out since he’s forgotten how to behave.”</p><p>Baekhyun pouted. “No fair,” he said. “Dae-Dae gets <i>everything</i>.”</p><p>“Because Dae-Dae has a brain-to-mouth filter and doesn’t blurt things out just to be provocative.”</p><p>Jongdae was surprised to see something almost like true self-consciousness pass through Baekhyun’s expression. But it was fleeting, and Baekhyun was back to being his usual brash self in seconds.</p><p>“Dae-Dae is also too sweet for his own good,” Baekhyun said. “Which means I will be supervising your interactions lest you think to take advantage of him.”</p><p>Lay sighed. “If you insist.  But if you can behave yourself, I’ll make you a deal. Get through the next ten minutes without making Jongdae want to die of secondhand embarrassment, I’ll throw you around next.”</p><p>“Deal,” Baekhyun said. “Let the manhandling commence!”</p><p>It was then that Jongdae realized Lay’s focus was entirely on him. </p><p>“Oh…” he said slowly, “Um…”</p><p>“You know what to do,” Lay said. </p><p>And he did. But he didn’t feel ready. But both Lay and Baekhyun were now looking at him expectantly, so Jongdae turned around until he was facing away and waited to feel Lay’s hands on his waist.</p><p>The seconds felt like hours.</p><p>“Hey,” Lay said at last. “Can you take off the shirt?”</p><p>“Can I…” All of a sudden, words were not Jongdae’s friend. “Take…off?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lay said. “The fabric is too billow-y. I’m afraid I won’t get a good grip.”</p><p>“Oh…uh…okay.”  Shyly, Jongdae pulled his shirt over his head. He handed it off to Baekhyun, who set it on the side, grinning.</p><p>Jongdae glanced at Lay over his shoulder. “Is that…better?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yeah. Thanks,” Lay said. “And sorry, I was just…your back and shoulders have really started to fill out. Are you lifting small children during your shifts, or just giving them balloons?”</p><p>“Oh, uh…I um…I’ve been doing some gym stuff on the mornings I don’t work. And, y’know, I’ve been doing your class.”</p><p>“Shit, I’m good,” Lay said proudly. “Anyway, you ready?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Tiffany’s delighted yell cut through their conversation.  “That’s it! You’ve got it!”</p><p>The three of them turned around. Kai and Sally were in the middle of the pool, and Kai had Sally in a recognizable version of a Swan lift.  She was even starting to tentatively release her grip on his forearms.</p><p>“I’m afraid to breathe,” Baekhyun whispered.  </p><p>“Sally, hold your center,” Lay said, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough not to startle anyone.  He walked a little closer until he was opposite Tiffany, who smiled and nodded.  </p><p>“My abs are twitching,” Sally squeaked.  She sounded a little breathless, but Jongdae couldn’t blame her given her position. </p><p>“Keep thinking about lifting yourself out of his hands,” Tiffany said. “You always want to take part of your weight in order to put less strain on your partner.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sally extended her arms out to the side.  She rocked a little, but Kai got underneath her and they centered their balance.  And then, they were still, picture-perfect against the twilight sky.</p><p>“When you’re ready to come down,” Lay said, “grab Kai’s forearms and let him slowly lower you.”</p><p>“Okay…” They were both visibly starting to tremble.  Sally brought her arms back in, and once she had a grip, Kai brought her safely back into the water.  And then, they both exploded with glee.</p><p>“That was awesomel!” Sally squealed.  She jumped back into Kai’s arms, wrapping herself around him as he spun them in circles. “Ohmigod I can’t believe we did it! Can I partner with you at your next rehearsal if you still don’t have someone to work with?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course!” Kai said. “I’ve been partnering with some of Miss Anya’s company members, but it’d be great to have you as long as you’re not working.”</p><p>“When is it?”</p><p>“Sundays at 2 p.m.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure I’m off…”</p><p>They stared at each other, smiling.  And then Kai turned away from the rest of them, pulling Sally closer.  </p><p>Judging by the expression that appeared seconds later on Tiffany’s face, Jongdae was pretty sure he knew what happened next.  </p><p>“So uh, Baek, you said you put the beer in the fridge, right?” Tiffany said, hastening away from the pair. </p><p>“Um, yeah. Yeah, I did,” Baekhyun said. He looked over at Kai, and then back at Tiffany. “Did you want to go get it? Say…right now?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go get it,” Ashley said, running towards them. “Jongdae, Lay, you guys should <i>totally</i> come, too.”</p><p>Lay was entirely too close when he laughed softly, blowing warm air onto the damp back of Jongdae’s neck. “We’re right behind you,” he said, nudging Jongdae toward the pool ladder. </p><p>Jongdae couldn’t stop his full-body shiver. </p><p>Lay blinked. “Not a moment too soon, I guess,” he said to Jongdae. “You cold?”</p><p>“I…I’m fine,” Jongdae stammered. “I wish I had a towel, but I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You want my jacket? It’s hanging right there on the fence.”</p><p>“Wh…what about you?”</p><p>“I’m not the one who’s shivering, Jongdae.” </p><p>Lay went in front of him, climbing out and retrieving the lightweight windbreaker he’d been wearing earlier.  He slipped it over Jongdae’s shoulders once Jongdae was out of the pool, and Jongdae managed to murmur a ‘thank you’ before Tiffany herded them out of the gate and back toward Baekhyun’s apartment.</p><p>“Holy shit, <i>finally</i>!” Ashley blurted out once they were safely inside.</p><p>“I know,” Tiffany agreed. “I’m a little scarred from having to see it, but ugh. Thank god.”</p><p>“Finally?” Baekhyun asked, walking over to the laundry area to get some dry towels. “How long have they been…whatever-ing?”</p><p>“You mean being mushy and flirty? Since at least their sophomore year of high school,” Tiffany said. “They’ve also been trying to make us believe that they’re ‘just friends’ this whole time, too.”</p><p>“That’s adorable,” Lay said. He accepted a towel from Baekhyun as Baekhyun handed them out “Incredibly, obviously false, but still adorable.”</p><p>“It’s her first real boyfriend,” Ashley said, wrapping herself in her towel. “She’ll probably kill me for telling you guys that, but it is. She’s never had eyes for anyone else.”</p><p>“Pretty sure it’s the same on Kai’s end,” Tiffany agreed. “I try to stay far away from anything to do with his love life, but he’s never really gone out of his way for girls if they weren’t Sally.”</p><p>“That is disgusting,” Baekhyun said. “Are all straight couples like that?”</p><p>“Dear god, no,” Ashley said, laughing. “My longest epic romance was two weeks at summer camp when I was 16, and we broke up because I found out he was also dating two other girls in my cabin.”</p><p>“Wait, haven’t you’ve been dating Krystal for almost a year now?” Tiffany asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Ashley said. “But I thought Baekhyun was specifically referring to relationships with the opposite sex. Girls are a different story.”</p><p>“Does anybody need dry clothes?” Baekhyun asked. “I think I’m going to go change.”</p><p>“I have what I came in,” Tiffany said. “But changing sounds like a good idea. Think Ashley and I have enough time to get in and out of Kai’s bathroom?”</p><p>“I would guess yes,” Baekhyun said. “But don’t tell him I gave you permission. Kai is incredibly weird about his bathroom.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it.” Tiffany grabbed Ashley’s wrist. “Let’s go change,” she said. “Maybe by the time we’re done, they’ll be done, too and we don’t have to figure out how to convince your baby sister to go home with us.”</p><p>The girls disappeared down the short hallway.  Baekhyun gestured for Jongdae and Lay to follow him to his room where the dry clothes were.</p><p>“Actually,” Lay said. “I think I’m going to head out. It’s been fun, but I’m old enough to like the idea of getting in bed before midnight for once.”</p><p>“Oh, um, here,” Jongdae said. “Let me give you your jacket…”</p><p>Lay waved him off. “Keep it on,” he said. “You’re still cold, and it’s not like I won’t see you. Just bring it to class with you on Thursday.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, okay,” Jongdae said.</p><p>Lay smiled and picked his car keys up from the table by the door. “Thanks for hosting, Baek. It was fun. See you guys soon.”</p><p>“Good night, Lay,” Baekhyun said sweetly.</p><p>Lay waved good-bye, and the door closed behind him.</p><p>Baekhyun pounced. </p><p>“Dae-Daeeeee,” he squealed. “What was <i>that</i>?”</p><p>“What was what?” Jongdae asked. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Um <i>hello</i>.” Baekhyun tugged purposefully on Lay’s jacket. “This? That? All of it?” He herded Jongdae into his room. “I need answers!”</p><p>“Are you talking about how I came to be wearing someone else’s jacket?”</p><p>“Not just someone’s, baby. <i>Lay’s</i>.”</p><p>“Ah, well. Very exciting story. He put it on me because I was shivering like an emaciated squirrel.” </p><p>Baekhyun, who had been a flurry of arms and hands as he found dry clothes for himself and Jongdae, paused. “You were not!”</p><p>“Yes, I was. Because unlike you, and every other guy out there, <i>I’m</i> not built like an underwear model.”</p><p>“So? You’re you, Dae-Dae. And there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect.”</p><p>Jongdae huffed. “You sound like my mom.”</p><p>“Do I? Your mother must be a smart woman.”</p><p>“How do you know? You’ve never even met her.”</p><p>Baekhyun slipped into a pair of pink cotton pajama pants with puppies on them and a purple Sparklepark tank top. “I don’t have to have met her to know that I adore you, stupid.”</p><p>Jongdae huffed again.</p><p>Baekhyun tossed him a t-shirt.  “Besides,” he went on “in case you haven’t noticed, it doesn’t take looking like an underwear model to get the attention of the Charmed Prince. Not when you’re the King of Parade street.”</p><p>Jongdae looked up at Baekhyun and glared.  “I am really not, though,” he said. “And everyone really needs to stop saying I am. It’s still Edwin’s gig.”</p><p>“Sure. But it won’t be once we execute our nefarious plan to get Edwin reassigned and you promoted. Then we get to watch you live your happily ever after.”</p><p>“What happily ever after?”</p><p>“The one you spend on the arm of the Charmed Prince, Dae-Dae. At least if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jongdae asked. </p><p>“Oh, I think you know,” Baekhyun said. “You may not have admitted it to yourself yet, but you know.”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“That you’re interested!  And that you like it when Lay pays attention to you.”  </p><p>Jongdae’s insides went ice cold. “No,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Awww Dae-Dae, it’s okay. It’s Lay.  It’s totally understandable. And had I known he liked the sweet and innocent type, I would have pushed harder for you from the beginning.”</p><p>“No, Baek. That’s not…I’m not…”</p><p>“You’re not what, baby?”</p><p>“I’m not…I don’t like…guys…”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Baekhyun asked. </p><p>Feeling suddenly dizzy, Jongdae sat down hard on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed. Because it was in that exact moment that Jongdae realized he <i>wasn’t</i> sure. He’d always assumed he was just a ‘late bloomer’ like his mom said, and that he’d meet a nice girl some day and have the typical all-American life with an an all-American family. But now, here, he realized Baekhyun wasn’t wrong. That he definitely had a little bit of a crush on someone.</p><p>Someone who was sweet, funny, talented, devastatingly hot…and male.</p><p>“I…I don’t know,” he said.  “I don’t know that I ever even considered I could…not be sure until right now.”</p><p>“Oh, honey.”  With a soft smile, Baekhyun sat down next to him. “We all discover our non-straight selves in our own way, but I gotta tell you. I’m not surprised it was Lay who tipped you off.”</p><p>“Tipped me off?”</p><p>“Woke you up. Opened your eyes new possibilities.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae and pulled him close. “It’s not a bad thing, Dae-Dae. It’s actually really good!”</p><p>Jongdae let his head rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Who tipped you off?” he asked. </p><p>“You mean to realizing that I liked little bit of everything? Making out with a cheerleader one week, and then finding myself half-naked under the bleachers with a baseball player the next. Granted I was 15 and drowning in hormones, but it wasn’t long after that that I decided labels were for losers, and I was going to do whatever I wanted with whomever I wanted, public opinion be damned.”</p><p>“That…sounds like you,” Jongdae said. </p><p>Laughing, Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s cheek. “Listen,” he said. “I know I can be a lot, but this is my advice. If it feels good, do it. No one who truly cares about you is going to judge you, and anyone who does judge you, for <i>any</i> reason, gets steaks tied to their feet and fed to the alligators. You’re allowed to <i>live</i>, Dae-Dae.  Any way you want to. Don’t ever let anyone or anything tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Jongdae felt a sudden tightening in his throat. “Yeah?” he asked.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Baekhyun affirmed. “Not only that, I love you, Dae-Dae. I want more than anything for you to be happy. And if Lay makes you happy, I’ll do everything in my power to help you get him.”</p><p>Jongdae put his arms around Baekhyun.  “Baek?” he murmured.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re a good friend. And…I love you, too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun said. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that crushing on his dance teacher had more perks than Jongdae had expected. Not only did it improve his dance skills (Lay was a big fan of hard workers so Jongdae was more than happy to work hard), but his paycheck saw a bump as well. Whether it was, in fact, a nefarious plan, or just Jongdae’s blossoming self-confidence, Jongdae caught the attention of the right people and Edwin was permanently reassigned. That left Jongdae to assume the role of Official Parade Street Representative, a full-time title that came with a guaranteed 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. work schedule, and only one shift per weekend. Naturally, Baekhyun talked him into requesting to work on Saturdays, because having Sundays off meant they could always be there for Saturday nights at Dollhouse. Which, in turn, meant seeing more of Lay.</p><p>A <i>lot</i> more of Lay. </p><p>“Do you think he does it on purpose?” Jongdae asked. He was standing with Baekhyun on the main part of A-road, sipping drinks in front of an outdoor stage. A-road’s version of Christmas in July was a week-long block party, with performances going on both inside and outside the clubs. LDDT was currently finishing a latin ballroom-inspired group performance on the outdoor stage, and all three of the boys involved were shirtless.</p><p>“I dunno,” Baekhyun said. “On the one hand, it is hot as balls out here. On the other hand, so is he.”</p><p>Jongdae shook his head. “Not helpful, Baek.”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed and wound a comforting arm around Jongdae’s waist. “Sorry, baby. Still haven’t figured out a way to confess, huh?”</p><p>“Are you implying there is a right way to say ‘hey I have a crush on you just like everyone else who has ever spent five minutes in your presence?’”</p><p>“No.” Baekhyun leaned over and took a sip of Jongdae’s Blue Long Island. “But you’re not everyone else any more. You’re the King of Parade Street.”</p><p>“It’s just a job title…”</p><p>“It’s a <i>Sparklepark</i> job title, Dae-Dae. That makes it magic.”</p><p>“Baek…”</p><p>Baekhyun straightened, pressing his finger to Jongdae’s lips. “Everything that Sparkles is magic, Dae-Dae, don’t you dare suggest otherwise. Have the last six weeks taught you nothing?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jongdae mumbled.</p><p>“You’re lucky no one heard you, heathen. Are you trying to ruin the magic?” </p><p>Baekhyun glared at him for a long minute. And then they both burst out laughing. </p><p>“For real, though,” Jongdae said when they had calmed down. “Maybe…maybe I should just forget about it.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m terrible at this. I don’t know how to talk to a crush. Why are we pretending I do?”</p><p>“Dae-Dae…”</p><p>Whatever else Baekhyun was going to say was cut off by his loud yelp.</p><p>“Hi, favorite roomie!” Kai appeared over Baekhyun’s shoulder, grinning widely with his hands splayed across Baekhyun’s exposed shoulder blades. “You looked sweaty, so I thought I’d be nice and cool you down.”</p><p>“How are you this grossly hot with the coldest hands on the planet?” Baekhyun yelled, pushing Kai away.</p><p>Kai grinned wider. “Because the stage managers have a cooler of icy water bottles waiting for us backstage and I grabbed one. Why do you think?”</p><p>“Of course they do,” Baekhyun muttered. “What are you doing out here anyway?”</p><p>“We’re done,” Kai said. “Well, we’re done with that part of tonight at least. And I saw you and Jongdae from the stage and what kind of friend am I if I don’t come say hi? By the way, who aren’t you confessing to, Dae? Is it someone I know? Can I help?”</p><p>Jongdae shot a slightly panicked glance at Baekhyun. “Um…no, it’s…somebody from back home. You don’t know…her. And it’s a…long story.”</p><p>“Ah. Gotcha,” Kai said. “Are you guys coming over to the club?”</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” Baekhyun said. “Why?”</p><p>Kai looked at him strangely. “Do you really not know? Kris is in town.”</p><p>Baekhyun blinked. “Kris? Bartender Kris?”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s back to earn his SparklePoints this week. Johnny said he’s decided to stay on as an on-call.”</p><p>“What happened to LA?”</p><p>“No idea,” Kai said with a shrug. “But he’s here.”</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up,” Baekhyun said. “We’ll be over in a few.”</p><p>“Cool. I’ll tell Lay to keep an eye out for you.”</p><p>Kai waved and walked off.</p><p>Jongdae looked at Baekhyun expectantly.</p><p>“What? He’s hot, he’s 6’3” and yes, I climbed him like the tree he is,” Baekhyun said. “Alas, it didn’t work out.”</p><p>“Not what I was going to ask, but okay,” Jongdae said. “When was this?”</p><p>“Before you. Within the first couple weeks after I moved here. He was living with Johnny at the time, and they let me crash on their couch while I looked for a place. I was actually going to take over his part of the lease, but then I met Kai and started hanging out with LDDT.”</p><p>“And you…?”</p><p>“Slept with him, yes. He was hot and he was leaving, so I figured why not? He didn’t tell me he was straight until we were over a month into things.”</p><p>“Hold on…what?”</p><p>“I know!” Baekhyun sighed. “It’s <i>sooo</i> complicated. But at least it didn’t end badly. We’re still cool. I just… haven’t talked to him or seen him since January.”</p><p>“…January,” Jongdae said.</p><p>“Ugh, yes and…well. You’ll understand when you meet him.” Baekhyun nudged Jongdae in the direction of Dollhouse with his hip. “He’s a good guy, just severely emotionally constipated and lost in the proverbial closet.”</p><p>Having no idea what to make of that description, Jongdae didn’t push the matter any further.</p><p>When they reached Dollhouse, there was a line that went all the way out to the main sidewalk. </p><p>“What is this?” Jongdae asked, staring at the crowd. The block party was busy, but it wasn’t wall-to-wall people busy the way the walkway in front of Dollhouse was.</p><p>Baekhyun looked just as bemused. “I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe that’s why Kai wanted Lay to keep an eye out for us?”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Jongdae turned around to find glistening, sweaty Lay in his performance pants and an unzipped nylon jacket. Which made sense given the humidity. It was clogging the outdoor air with its usual thickness, but its role in causing Lay to be half-naked in front of Jongdae yet again was not at all helpful to Jongdae’s Lay-sexual libido.</p><p>“Hey,” Baekhyun said. “What’s going on in there?”</p><p>“Oh,” Lay said, observing the line. “They must have started the foam party.”</p><p>“Since when does Dollhouse host foam parties?”</p><p>“Since this year. Management wanted a way to stand out from the competition during block party week, and they found it.”</p><p>“What’s a foam party?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“It’s dancing on a dance floor filled with foam,” Baekhyun replied. “Something like…soap suds, but less slippery and more chemical-y.” He turned to Lay. “How do we get in?” </p><p>“You come with me,” Lay said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Lay started walking toward the front doors. Jongdae and Baekhyun followed, and were waved through by the bouncers when Lay claimed them as his guests.</p><p>There were just as many people inside as there were outside.</p><p>“Wow,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve never seen this place so packed!”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re over capacity, but what are you gonna do?” Lay said. “The more bodies, the more money.”</p><p>“Yay capitalism,” Baekhyun said. “Do you happen to know where I can find Kris?”</p><p>“Kris Wu?” Lay’s brow furrowed. “No. I don’t know where they assigned him. You’ll have to look around.”</p><p>“Of course he wouldn’t make this easy,” Baekhyun said. “At least he’s taller than almost everyone else in here. Do you mind if I do a lap, Dae-Dae?”</p><p>“Um…no,” Jongdae said. “But…don’t you want me to come with you?”</p><p>“No, no, I don’t want to drag you through all this mess,” Baekhyun said. “You stay here with Lay-Lay. I’ll come get you when I’ve found him.” </p><p>Baekhyun winked. And Jongdae suddenly realized Baekhyun was trying to be his wingman. </p><p>“I’ve got to change,” Lay said. “So if you want Dae to stick with me, he’s going to have to come backstage.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Baekhyun said. “I’m not planning on taking a long time. I’ll find you before your next set, okay? Have fun, kids!”</p><p>Baekhyun blew them a kiss and was soon lost in the crowd.</p><p>Lay looked at Jongdae. “You know, I probably should acknowledge that you’re an adult and you don’t have to tag along with me just because Baekhyun said so. If you want to stay out here or go with him, you totally can.”</p><p>“No, I…” Jongdae mentally took a deep breath and reached for his liquid courage. “I would prefer to go backstage with you if that’s all right.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine,” Lay said. “I just didn’t want you to feel like you had no say in the matter.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t.” Jongdae forced out a casual smile. “Baek’s just being a friend. He knows this is only my scene if someone’s talked me into it.”</p><p>“Really?” They started to walk toward backstage. “I’m not saying you come off as a club kid or anything, but I feel like you’re always here.”</p><p>“I am, but that’s mostly because of Baek,” Jongdae admitted. “Though now that I know more people, it’s become a lot more fun to go out.”</p><p>“I’ll take that,” Lay said. “How did your audition go?”</p><p>“For CIJ? Well enough. I’m part of Princess Aquaria’s entourage. Fish #6, I think.”</p><p>“Not her escort?” Lay seemed surprised. “I thought for sure they’d cast you as someone’s escort.”</p><p>“They cast Baekhyun as her escort,” Jongdae said. “Turns out, it’s a speaking roll and…well…I was prepared for everything but that.”</p><p>“Damn. I’m sorry, Jongdae.”</p><p>“For what? I got a part on a float and I get to make some extra cash. Nothing to be sorry for.”  They pushed aside the curtain and went back stage. Jongdae was surprised to find it very quiet and very empty. “Where is everyone?”</p><p>“The boys are having time with their significant others, and Tiffany went home early since she has three parades a day starting tomorrow.  Not sure where Vic is…around I’m sure. We’re doing our duet later, and then the boys will be back to ‘decorate.’”</p><p>“Decorate?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lay said. “Another one of management’s ‘stand-out-from-the-crowd’ ideas. I never should have put go-go out into the Universe because guess what…”</p><p>Jongdae’s eyes went wide. “This doesn’t involve underwear, does it?” he asked.</p><p>“Thankfully, no,” Lay said. “But I’ll be waxing until further notice as it doesn’t involve shirts, either.”</p><p>Jongdae didn’t want to think about that too hard, so he decided to change the subject. “Are you going to be doing any of the CIJ parades?” he asked.</p><p>“Just the one for taping,” Lay said. “Which is Monday. I think. Maybe. Hell, I don’t really know. This whole week has been kind of a blur, and I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Jongdae felt a strong twinge of empathy. “Can I do anything?” he asked. “ Or get anything for you?”</p><p>“Nah,” Lay replied. “I think I’m just going to shower. Rinse some of this insane sweat off before I have to put on a fresh pair of pleather pants and do it all over again.”</p><p>“You guys have showers?” Jongdae was fascinated by this new bit of information. “I didn’t know that!”</p><p>“Have you never been back inside the dressing rooms?” Lay asked. “I could have sworn you had. Anyway yeah, we’ve got a single shower stall in each area. Unofficially there’s a men’s shower and a women’s shower, but if we’re all not here at the same time, it doesn’t really matter.”  </p><p>Lay opened the door to the first dressing room they came to, propping it wide with a doorstop. “Make yourself at home,” he said. “Door’s open because they didn’t remember to install exhaust fans, but I’m sure you’ll warn me if Baekhyun tries to join me, right?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Jongdae said. “Sure. I’ll keep him out.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lay said. “He’s notorious for inviting himself in to other people’s showers. Kai’s pretty over it at this point, but I still prefer be naked alone.”</p><p>“Oh…of course,” Jongdae said. “Who doesn’t?”</p><p>“We can still talk, though. So don’t feel like you have to leave or anything.”</p><p>“O…okay.”</p><p>Lay stripped off his jacket, tossed it over the back of a chair, and paused. “This doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it?” he asked. “Being in here? With me?”</p><p>“No!” Jongdae lied. “No, not at all. Why would it?” He forced a smile. “If it seems that way, it’s probably just me being unintentionally awkward. I’m kinda still getting used to having friends.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lay looked at him. He seemed surprised and in need of more information.</p><p>Jongdae’s instinctive aversion to silence took over. “Yeah, well, you know,” he said. “I was That Kid. The one so focused on school and getting into college that he didn’t pay attention to the people around him. Typical loner nerd. That was me.” </p><p>“I see,” Lay said. “And I kind of believe you, but I kind of don’t.”</p><p>“That’s because Baekhyun has made it his life’s mission to turn me into a normal 20-something,” Jongdae said. “So this version of me is the only me you know.”</p><p>“Ah.” Lay nodded. “Well, I’m a fan of this version. So remind me to thank Baekhyun for bringing it to life.” </p><p>Jongdae blushed.</p><p>Lay smiled and took a towel out of his dance bag, tossing it over his shoulder.  “I’ll be back," he said. He went into the shower alcove and drew the curtain.  </p><p>Jongdae sat down in an empty chair on the opposite side of the room.</p><p>Despite Lay’s offer, they didn’t talk. Jongdae just sat, listening to the water run, trying not to think about Lay or go-go dancing or anything to do with glistening wet skin and near nudity. It wasn’t awkward, but it was definitely weird, and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do when Lay finished and needed to get dressed. </p><p>As it turned out, he needn’t have worried. Lay put his warm-ups on behind the shower curtain, saving his fight with the pleather pants to closer to when he had to be on stage again. Jongdae was appreciative of this, even though Lay’s wet, messy hair paired with his dimpled smile made him want to swoon like a middle schooler.</p><p>“So how late are you guys staying tonight?” clean-and-dressed Lay asked.</p><p>“Oh. I don’t know,” Jongdae replied. “I’m off tomorrow, at least until the night parade, but Baekhyun didn’t mention his schedule. Though that might not matter once he talks to this Kris guy.”</p><p>“Are they still a thing?” Lay asked. “I thought they called it off.”</p><p>“Baek said they didn’t separate on bad terms. But he also said that they haven’t talked in months, so I really don’t know.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Lay hung his towel on a nearby hook. “It’s not a relationship I would have put money on, but Baekhyun does like to march to his own drumbeat.”</p><p>“Baekhyun?” A face appeared in the doorway. A new face that Jongdae didn’t know that belonged to a tall and lanky individual with longish, shaggy hair. He was wearing a black Dollhouse bartender’s uniform and carrying a cooler. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt but is Baekhyun here tonight?”</p><p>Lay looked at the newcomer for a long moment. “Yes,” Lay said. “And when we last saw him, he was looking for you.”</p><p>“Really?” The newcomer, who Jongdae concluded must be Kris, smiled. “Wow. That’s wild. I came back here to get some more ice, so we must have missed each other. Not surprised. It’s packed out there. I picked a great week to come back.”</p><p>“You did, and yeah. He’s probably still looking for you,” Lay said. </p><p>“Cool,” Kris said. “Cool. It’s been a while, but uh...I’ll take the long way back to the bar and see if I can spot him. Thanks, guys!”</p><p>“Be gentle with him,” Lay called at Kris’s retreating back</p><p>“Yeah. No, we’re cool. It’s cool,” Kris yelled back. “Later!”</p><p>The doorway was free of enormous human being once again.</p><p>Lay shook his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Trigger Warning*</p><p>This chapter references non-consensual drug use and the possibility of assault due to being incapacitated. No one gets hurt, everyone is fine, but if it hits too close to home, please proceed with caution. I completely understand as healthy chunks of this comes from my own personal experience(s).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hung out for a while longer, talking about random things, and when Taemin and Kai came back, Jongdae took himself outside so that the boys could force themselves into their pants and put on their make up.  By this time, it was past midnight. Baekhyun still hadn’t come back, but Jongdae presumed that was because things were going well with Kris.</p><p>Jongdae headed out to the main part of the club with the boys when it was time for them to take their places. There were three tall platforms surrounding the foam-covered dance floor, one for each of them, and Jongdae wished them <i>merede</i> as they each chose one. He also decided to try and find Baekhyun since Baekhyun still hadn’t checked in, though it was logical that he could have gotten caught up rekindling his old flame and forgotten.  Either way, it wasn’t going to be an easy task because Dollhouse was packed floor-to-ceiling at this point, and it took Jongdae nearly ten minutes just to make his way to the closest bar. Luckily for him, that was the bar where Johnny was working alongside Kris.  </p><p>“Hey,” he yelled to Johnny as he came up.  </p><p>“Oh, hey Jongdae.” Johnny smiled in acknowledgement as he poured vodka into a shot glass. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I’m looking for Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. “I thought he might be here with you.”</p><p>“Baekhyun? No. Haven’t seen him.”  Johnny slid the shot down the bar to Kris and dumped some ice in a whiskey glass. “Did he say he was coming over here?”</p><p>“He said he wanted to talk to Kris. But that was like…over an hour ago.”</p><p>“Maybe he got intercepted,” Johnny suggested. “There are a <i>ton</i> of Sparkles here tonight. And you know how popular Baekhyun is with the Sparkle crowd.”</p><p>“Yeah, true. Thanks,” Jongdae said. “I’m gonna keep looking. But if you see him first, tell him to find me me, okay?”</p><p>“Sure thing.” Johnny winked as he whipped up another drink. “See ya later, Jongdae.”</p><p>Jongdae backed away from the bar. He found himself back in the crowd, and getting bumped quite a bit as he started towards the foam pit on the dance floor. If Baekhyun was in there, it was going to be really hard to tell, but maybe there was a chance he could catch the eye of Lay or Taemin or Kai, he could signal to them to scan for Baekhyun from their elevated vantage point. </p><p>When that yielded no results either, Jongdae began to feel a niggling of worry.</p><p>It wasn’t like Baekhyun to just disappear without telling anyone.  He was flirty and gregarious, but he wasn’t the type of friend to take off in the name of procuring a hookup. In all the times they’d been out together, Baekhyun had always insisted on coming and leaving with Jongdae, no matter who they ran into or what kind of offers he was tempted with.  It wouldn’t be like him to start being the opposite now.</p><p>Jongdae headed to the bathroom. There were plenty of people waiting outside, but no Baekhyun and no one who fit his description on either the men’s or women’s side.  Jongdae then traversed the entire club along its outer wall, looking around columns and into corners to see if Baekhyun was there.  He even asked the bouncers in front of VIP if anyone matching Baekhyun’s description had gone in lately. They both said no.</p><p>Jongdae’s niggling took on an undertone of panic. </p><p>He went through the entire club again, checking every bar, every alcove, both bathrooms, and the foam. He checked outside the main entrance where a crowd still waited to get in even though it was now approximately 1:30 a.m. He even went back stage, thinking maybe Baekhyun had decided to wait for him where it was quiet, operating under the false assumption that Jongdae was riding the high of his alone time with Lay.</p><p>But Baekhyun wasn’t any of those places either. </p><p>Jongdae was starting to feel a little desperate. </p><p>He sat down in the same chair where he’d waited for Lay earlier. He was out of ideas, but he wasn’t ready to give up. Baekhyun wouldn’t just leave. Of this, Jongdae was certain. What he wasn’t certain of was what to do next.  </p><p>For no reason, Jongdae thought of the back door. The one he and Baekhyun had come through the first time they’d ever came to Dollhouse.  Jumping up, Jongdae ran down the dark hallway until he reached it, pushing it open and looking outside. Since he didn’t really expect to find anything, the shock was double when he saw Baekhyun face down and unconscious on the sidewalk. </p><p>“Baek!” Jongdae ran to him. “Baek! Ohmigod Baek. Byun Baekhyun, can you hear me?” He shook Baekhyun’s arm. It flopped lifelessly.</p><p>“Shit,” Jongdae cursed. “Baek, come on. This isn’t funny. Wake up. Say something…BAEK.” </p><p>Baekhyun still didn’t respond. Jongdae stood up.</p><p>Too late he realized he should have propped the door. From the outside, there was no way back in unless he went all the way around the building. With no other option, Jongdae broke into a run, sprinting up to the bouncer and praying it was the same one from earlier and that he would recognized him. He wasn’t, but he let Jongdae through when he showed his Park ID and said he was there to talk to Lay.</p><p>He ran into another bouncer at the base of the platform where Lay was stationed.</p><p>“Please,” Jongdae begged. “Please, I need to speak to him. I know he’s working but it’s an emergency…”</p><p>Lay appeared on the ladder above the bouncer, brow furrowed, gaze concerned. “Jongdae?” he asked. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Lay, I found Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. “He…he’s not okay!”</p><p>Lay came all the way down to the floor. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“He’s out back and he’s unresponsive. And then I accidentally closed the door so I had to come all the way back around to the front…Lay, what do we do?”</p><p>“Hang on.” Lay turned and said something to the bouncer that Jongdae couldn’t hear. The bouncer nodded and Lay said, “Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p>Jongdae led Lay back to the back door. He relieved to have help, but his relief wasn’t enough to overcome his nervousness when they stepped back outside. Baekhyun was right where Jongdae had left him, and Lay immediately ran to Baekhyun’s side.  </p><p>“Baek,” he said. “Baekhyun. If you can hear me, move something.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s right hand quivered.</p><p>“Okay. Okay good.” Lay scooted closer. “It’s Lay. I’m here and so is Jongdae. We’re going to help you sit up. Okay, Baekhyun?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s hand twitched again. Lay looked at Jongdae. “Come around to his other side. We’re going to each take a side and lift him to a sitting position, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Jongdae did as he was told, carefully helping Baekhyun sit up. He was mostly dead weight, but his eyes slitted open when Jongdae pressed against his side.</p><p>“Dae?” he murmured. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jongdae said. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m here. And Lay’s here. We’ve got you, okay?”</p><p>“Was looking for…for you.” Baekhyun struggled to form words. “Don’t know…where…”</p><p>Jongdae looked over at Lay.</p><p>The expression on Lay’s face made him go cold all over.</p><p>“Baek, what’s the last thing you remember?” Lay asked. “Where were you? What were you doing?”</p><p>“I…” Baekhyun frowned. “…the bar…?”</p><p>“Did you have a drink?”</p><p>“I had…some water.”</p><p>“In a glass?”</p><p>“Yeah, no bottles.” Baekhyun’s head lolled back on to Jongdae’s shoulder. “‘Ran out. M sorry, Dae-Dae. Couldn’t find you…I tried…”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Jongdae said. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Everything’s okay.”</p><p>“Was there anyone else with you at the bar?” Lay asked. “Anyone you knew or recognized?”</p><p>“I…no? I don’t know. I don’t remember.”</p><p>Lay’s lips pressed into a thin line. “Jongdae I need you to listen to me carefully,” he said. “I’m going to go get someone from A-Road security and have them drive us to my car. And then we are going to take Baek to the hospital. Do you happen to know his emergency contact?”</p><p>“I…no,” Jongdae said. “Kai, maybe I don’t…”</p><p>“’S you,” Baekhyun said. “’S Dae-Dae. Kai’s…too young.”</p><p>“Well, that makes things easy,” Lay murmured. “Stay here, I will be right back. Keep talking to him, and keep him upright.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>Lay took off.  Jongdae pulled Baekhyun against his chest.</p><p>“So sorry,” Baekhyun’s fingers curled into Jongdae’s shirt. “…am…so sorry…Dae…”</p><p>“Hey.” Jongdae covered Baekhyun’s hand with his own. “I told you, there’s nothing to be sorry for. I knew we’d find each other eventually, I just…didn’t think it would be like this.”</p><p>“M’either,” Baekhyun mumbled. </p><p>Lay’s return with security seemed to take a long time. Jongdae was sure it was just the perception of his frayed nerves, but the security guard checking Baekhyun’s pulse and shining a pin light into Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t make him feel any better.</p><p>“You sure you’re okay to take him?” the security guard asked.</p><p>“Yeah. My car is in the employee lot. If you can drive us over, I can handle things from there.”</p><p>“You don’t want me to call an ambulance?”</p><p>“No. Thank you.”</p><p>“Okay.” The security guard stood up and gestured toward the electric golf cart nearby.  “Let’s get him in.”</p><p>It took both Lay and Jongdae to move him.  Baekhyun tried, but he was far too uncoordinated to manage alone, so Jongdae and Lay walked him to the cart. They also sandwiched him in between them as the cart bounced over the rough terrain to the parking lot, afraid he would fall if left to his own devices.  Arriving at Lay’s car, it was the same thing. Jongdae stayed in the back with Baekhyun while Lay drove, Baekhyun heavy against him.  Under the electric glow of the street lamps, Baekhyun looked sickly pale.</p><p>Jongdae went on auto-pilot after that. He did what Lay told him, and moved Baekhyun into the emergency room waiting room when they arrived at the hospital. He waited with Lay when the night nurse put Baekhyun on a gurney and wheeled him away through the double doors. He confirmed he was Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun’s emergency contact when they asked for his ID. And he ignored his own exhaustion as the first pink tinges of sunrise lit the horizon when a doctor finally came to speak with them.</p><p>“There’s no sign of any kind of assault,” the doctor said. “And his blood alcohol content was well below the legal limit. The good news is, we didn’t find anything else in his system, so we can call it accidental ingestion.”</p><p>“Accidental ingestion of what?” Jongdae asked.</p><p>“Rohypnol,” the doctor replied. “Someone drugged him.”</p><p>Jongdae gaped, speechless. Lay, on the other hand, looked furious. “Can we take him home?” Lay asked.</p><p>“You can,” the doctor said, “but he shouldn’t be left alone for the next 12-24 hours. The effects should start wearing off soon, but different people can have different detox symptoms, including nausea and vomiting. Make sure he stays hydrated and if he needs to vomit, make sure he’s in a position where he won’t asphyxiate.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lay said. “We will. Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll write up the discharge papers and bring him out. He’s more coherent since we gave him fluids, but I’m not confident just yet about letting him walk on his own.”</p><p>The doctor went back through the double doors.</p><p>Jongdae felt like he was about to fly apart.</p><p>“Somebody drugged him?” Jongdae didn’t even know what to do with this information. “Why…why would somebody do that?”</p><p>“Either because they could, or because they intended it to be for someone else and Baekhyun somehow got in the way. Either way, this is what happens when you put profits over people. People act shitty in your club, and people get hurt.”</p><p>“I should have stayed with him,” Jongdae said. “I shouldn’t have let him go off alone.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t have changed anything, Jongdae. Except for I might be sitting here waiting for you instead of Baekhyun.”</p><p>Part of Jongdae knew Lay was right.  The other part couldn’t shake the feelings of guilt.</p><p>The original night nurse who had helped them from the car returned, pushing Baekhyun in a wheelchair.</p><p>“Baek.” Jongdae jumped to his feet. Baekhyun managed a tired but sincere smile as Jongdae ran over and hugged him.</p><p>“Hi,” he said. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry it took me so long to find you,” Jongdae murmured. “I should have known. I should have started looking sooner…”</p><p>“Dae-Dae. Love. Don’t do that,” Baekhyun said. “<i>I</i> didn’t even know something was wrong until I heard you calling to me.”</p><p>Jongdae’s eyes were starting to feel dangerously damp. He chalked it up to tiredness as he let go of Baekhyun. “We’re taking you home,” he said. “And we’re going to stay with you until we’re sure you’re all right.”</p><p>“I am. I am all right,” Baekhyun said. “I just need some rest. Promise.”</p><p>“I know,” Jongdae said. “And we’re going to make sure you get some.”</p><p>The nurse came back. She handed Lay a stack of papers and Lay took them, thanking her quietly.</p><p> “I’ll go get the car,” he said. “Can you guys meet me on the sidewalk?”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem,” Jongdae said. “You get a head start. We’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>Lay nodded and walked outside. Jongdae got behind the chair to push, and they were on the sidewalk when Lay drove up.  Jongdae helped Baekhyun into the back and sat beside him once again.</p><p>The drive to Baekhyun’s apartment was eerily silent. </p><p>Kai and Tiffany met them at the door to Baekhyun’s apartment.</p><p>“I heard what happened,” Kai said.  “I called Tiffany as soon as I could to come and get me from work. We’ve been waiting up for you to get back.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Jongdae said. “We should have called. I didn’t even think…” </p><p>“Hey. Jongdae, it’s all right,” Tiffany said. “You had other things on your mind. We’ll take it from here. You and Lay need to rest.”</p><p>“Bu…but you work tomorrow,” Jongdae said. “When will you rest?”</p><p>“I don’t work until tomorrow night,” Tiffany said. “They got one of the other Princess Borealises to do the two daytime parades. Mostly so I wouldn’t max out my overtime hours, but obviously I now have other reasons.”</p><p>Gently, she extracted Baekhyun from Jongdae’s hold. Kai came around to help, and soon Baekhyun was supported between them, tired but definitely more coherent.</p><p>“She’s right, Dae-Dae. You did the hard work. Go get some rest. I can’t stand seeing you looking like the walking dead and knowing it’s my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Jongdae said. “Not at all. And I don’t mind staying…”</p><p>“Jongdae,” Lay cut in. His fingers circled Jongdae’s wrist. “Jongdae, they’re right. You need sleep.”</p><p>“No…” Jongdae protested.</p><p>“Yes,” Lay said firmly.  “We can call or come back later. Right now, you need to get in the car.”</p><p>“It’s all good, Jongdae. We got it,” Kai said. “Just careful driving home, all right?”</p><p>“Of course,” Lay said. </p><p>Tiffany and Kai took Baekhyun inside. Jongdae didn’t move from his spot until Lay forcibly tugged at him. </p><p>“Dae? Hey, listen. I think you should come to my place for now. I know Jason’s out of town again and I don’t want you to be alone after all this. Come stay with me.  Just for a little bit, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jongdae said absently.  “I…sure. That sounds good.”</p><p>“Good. And as soon as we get there, you can curl up and go to sleep, okay? Wherever you want.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jongdae said again. “Okay.”</p><p>Jongdae followed Lay back to the car. </p><p>He was too overwhelmed and too tired to really process that he was going to Lay’s place. Hours ago, in a different lifetime, his stomach would have probably been in knots, his awkwardness out full-force as he came to terms with the fact that he was visiting the home of his crush. But here, now, with the sun rising in front of them and the clock on the dashboard reading 6:45 a.m., all he could feel was numb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Jongdae opened his eyes, it was in a room he didn’t recognize. For a moment, he felt afraid, but then the events from the night before slowly made their way back into his consciousness.</p><p>Jongdae sat up. </p><p>“Baek?” he mumbled. His mouth and throat felt dry. His head ached. His eyes felt like they were filled with a desert’s worth of sand and, for whatever reason, his lower back hurt, too. Not an ideal way to start a morning under ordinary circumstances, never mind one where he felt like he’d just gone to bed.</p><p>“Not Baek,” someone said. “But good morning anyway.”</p><p>Jongdae looked over. He was in a bed. With Lay. In Lay’s house. And if Lay’s bare shoulders were any indication, Lay was at least partially undressed.</p><p>Lay gave him a sleepy smile.</p><p>“Um…” Jongdae managed.</p><p>“Hmm?” Lay propped himself up on his forearm. The sheet covering him slipped down, and Lay’s eyes followed Jongdae’s as his bare chest came into view. “Oh…” he said. “Oh. This. Don’t worry, you’re not…I thought changing your clothes while you were sound asleep would be creepy, so…I didn’t. And pants are on. I just don’t like sleeping in a shirt.” Lay pulled the sheet back up. “Okay, this is not how I wanted either of us to wake up.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Jongdae said. “I just…you’re a little naked?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lay agreed. “Yeah, I am. And I probably should have asked you if you were okay with sharing the bed, but you were pretty out.”</p><p>“I was?”</p><p>“Yeah. Not that I blame you. I hope you slept well at least.”</p><p>“I think I did.” Jongdae rubbed his temples. “To be honest, I don’t know that I’m awake enough yet to really tell though.”</p><p>“No worries. I have coffee. And I think I have cereal if you’re hungry. Maybe toast if the bread’s still good. Food will make up for creeping you out first thing, right?”</p><p>Lay sat up.  The sheet slipped again, and Jongdae had to look away, still not ready to deal with being in bed with his beautiful, half-naked crush.  “Not creeped out,” he said. “But food…sounds great.”</p><p>“Good. Great. It’s the least I can do.” Lay grabbed a shirt. “Especially since it was my idea to bring you here. Also, if you want something clean to wear, you’re welcome to dig through my closet. You’re welcome to shower, too. In fact, let me just get you some towels and a change of clothes and leave you to it while I start the coffee.”</p><p>“I…thank you.” Jongdae managed a tired smile. “That’s really nice.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Lay said. “Sorry I’m so…terrible at this.”</p><p>Lay went to the closet. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and brought them into the bathroom. Jongdae heard a cabinet open and close, and then Lay re-emerged.</p><p>“Okay,” he said. “Clothes and towels are by the sink, faucet in the tub is pretty self-explanatory. Take your time. I’ll be in the kitchen creating the calories and the caffeine we need to make us human again. Cool?”</p><p>“Cool,” Jongdae agreed.</p><p>Lay left.</p><p>Jongdae made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>When he was fresh and clean and decent, Jongdae joined Lay in the kitchen. There was coffee and a box of cereal on the table as well as a container of milk and a pitcher of ice water. Jongdae’s stomach gurgled loud enough to be embarrassing, but Lay only smiled.</p><p>“You clearly need sustenance before we check in with Baekhyun,” he said. “No one should take on Baekhyun levels of energy with a grumpy stomach.”</p><p>Jongdae laughed a little as he sat down. “I hope Baek’s feeling better,” he said. “He looked pretty beat up last night.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe someone had the nerve to bring that shit into <i>my</i> club,” Lay said. “I doubt we’ll catch whomever it was this time, but I’m definitely going to tell management and warn all the bartenders not to let anything out of their sight.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe…Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. He shook his head. “Is it okay to admit I was scared?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, it’s more than okay,” Lay said. “I was scared, too. I’ve heard stories, but I’ve never…I’ve never had to face it head on. You always run into those people who get a little too tweaked or a little too drunk, but it’s completely different when it’s someone you know.”</p><p>“I’m glad you were there,” Jongdae said. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”</p><p>“I’m sure you would have managed. But I’m glad I could help.”</p><p>They settled into a companionable silence. Jongdae poured himself some cereal. </p><p>In the middle of Jongdae fixing himself a cup of coffee, Lay’s phone rang.</p><p>Lay grabbed the cordless from the kitchen counter. “Hello?” he said. “Oh hey, Tiff. How’s Baekhyun? Huh? Oh. No, he’s fine. He’s right here…yeah, sure. Hang on.” Lay held out the phone. “Baekhyun’s still sleeping, but Tiffany said she needs to talk to you.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Jongdae wiped his fingers on his napkin and then took the phone from Lay’s hand. “Hello?”</p><p>“Dae,” Tiffany said. “I should have guessed you’d be at Lay’s. Amber called here. She was a little frantic since you weren’t picking up the phone at home, but she wanted to know if you’re free to work tonight.”</p><p>“I can be,” Jongdae said. “Is this for the parade?”</p><p>“Yeah, she said she needs you to step in for Baekhyun as Aquaria’s escort. Baek is going to need the night off, and there isn’t really anyone else. And since you guys wear the same size…you’re up.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jongdae digested this information. “I um…what time?”</p><p>“I have to be there by five, so I’m guessing you probably do, too. If you just want to come here, we can drive over together whenever and I’ll help you figure out your new logistics.” </p><p>Jongdae glanced at the clock. It was just noon. He would have time to run home if he wanted, but he was showered and dressed, and he wanted to see Baekhyun more than he cared about changing into his own clothes. Also, he didn’t feel right asking Lay to chauffeur him all over the place after he’d already been so accommodating. “Yeah, I can do that,” he said. “Do I need to call Amber?”</p><p>“Oh. Yes. Please do. She’s a little frazzled with it being the first day of CIJ and all, so that would take a little weight off her shoulders to have this squared away.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll do that after I hang up with you.”</p><p>“Awesome. You’re the best, Jongdae.”</p><p>“I try. Tell Baekhyun we’ll see him soon.”</p><p>“Will do. Tell Lay he’s a good egg.”</p><p>“Sure. Bye, Tiffany.”</p><p>“Bye, Dae.”</p><p>Jongdae hung up. He looked at Lay, who was looking at him with raised, expectant eyebrows.</p><p>“Tiffany says you’re a good egg and Amber needs me to work tonight,” Jongdae informed him. “So…if you don’t mind, I gotta call her.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Lay asked, grinning.  “Fish #6 has to go in?”</p><p>“Um, Fish #6 has to understudy for Aquaria’s escort. For tonight anyway. I just have to confirm with my boss….”</p><p>Lay’s grin widened. “And Fish #6 is ready to go with the lines and choreography?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. Of course. I’ve been helping Baekhyun rehearse so…”</p><p>Jongdae didn’t get to finish. And he didn’t get to finish because Lay leapt out of his chair, came around the table and almost tackled Jongdae to the floor. “Goddammit Jongdae, I am so proud of you right now I could burst,” he declared. “This is <i>amazing</i>.”</p><p>Jongdae froze in place. He was still in his chair, but he wasn’t going to be for long the Lay was hugging him. It was way too much Lay way too fast and Jongdae’s brain was struggling to keep up.</p><p>“Y…you’re proud of me?” he stuttered.</p><p>Lay pulled back. “Uh, yeah,” he said. “Because not only did you say yes, you’re already prepared. Remember when I told you we were short on sensible, responsible people in entertainment? This is <i>exactly</i> what I was talking about.”</p><p>Jongdae blinked. “Well, I mean Amber still has to say yes. And I haven’t called yet. And there’s still a lot of time between now and then and someone else could…”</p><p>“Jongdae.” Lay put his hand against Jongdae’s mouth. “Stop. Don’t talk yourself out of this before it even happens.”</p><p>Jongdae swallowed hard. Lay was standing over him, staring at him fondly with kind eyes and that perfect, dimpled smile. </p><p>He was so beautiful it hurt. </p><p>“Do you need to go home at all?” Lay asked him. “Or don’t you know until you talk to Amber?”</p><p>Lay removed his hand from Jongdae’s lips. “I shouldn’t need to home,” Jongdae managed. “All the costume pieces are with wardrobe because of the fast turnaround time, and I can’t think  of anything specific I would want to get from there, so we can go straight from here to Baekhyun’s if we want.”</p><p>“And the park? Do you need a ride there?” </p><p>“Tiffany said she’d drive me.”</p><p>Lay nodded approvingly. “Good, good. You call Amber, I’m going to go make myself clean and decent and we’ll head out as soon as I’m done. Cool?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sounds good,” Jongdae agreed.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Lay left the room. Jongdae exhaled, closing his eyes and giving his racing pulse a moment to slow down. He needed to get a grip on himself before he called Amber. It would do him no good to be flustered on the phone since he already felt too transparent as it was. No one, excluding Baekhyun, needed to know he was in crush with Lay, and work was counting on him to be level-headed in the face of adversity, not flighty. </p><p>This was not the time to let his feelings get the better of him. </p><p>Lay, however, came back to the kitchen just as he was hanging up, looking dewy, fluffy, and snuggly in baggy shorts and a sleeveless hoodie.</p><p>“All good?” Lay asked.</p><p>“All good,” Jongdae answered.</p><p>Lay broke into that beaming, wide grin all over again. “Awesome. Shall we, then?”</p><p>Jongdae nodded, standing it up.</p><p>Sorting out his feelings was going to have to wait.</p><p>\(^_^)/\(^_^)/* *\(^_^)/\(^_^)/    \(^_^)/\(^_^)/* *\(^_^)/\(^_^)/</p><p>Tiffany had lunch waiting when they arrived. Nothing terribly fancy, but it was food and Jongdae never turned down food. She looked rested, as did Kai, and after greeting the siblings, Jongdae made his way to Baekhyun’s room. </p><p>The light was off, but the door was open, so Jongdae peeked inside. “Baek?” he called softly.</p><p>There was movement in the bed. “Dae-Dae?”</p><p>“Hey, yeah. It’s me. I’m here.”</p><p>“Dae-Daeeeeeee.” Arms appeared. They waved for Jongdae to come over, so he did, sitting down next to the lump that was Baekhyun. Baekhyun immediately dragged him down into an awkward cuddle-hug. </p><p>“My hero,” Baekhyun whimpered. </p><p>Jongdae laughed. “I don’t know if I’d go that far,” he said. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s face emerged from under the blankets. “Weird. Tired. Like I’m hungover, but without the really vile symptoms, which you think would be nice except…it’s not. There are whole chunks of last night that I completely do not remember.”</p><p>“The doctors said nothing happened…”</p><p>“Yeah. I know. But I <i>don’t</i> know if I did something stupid or embarrassing in between leaving you and waking up in the back of a golf cart. I don’t even know if I talked to Kris.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Jongdae told him. “At least, not between the time I was backstage and the time I started looking for you. Lay and I ran into Kris getting ice and he said he didn’t even know you were in the club.”</p><p>Baekhyun grunted. “That might be for the best. I’d rather remain unseen than be remembered as a sloppy mess.” He wrapped himself tighter around Jongdae. “What happened after that?”</p><p>“After the golf cart? We took you to the hospital, and then we brought you here, and then Lay took me home.”</p><p>“To your house?”</p><p>“No…his.”</p><p>“His? Did you share the bed?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>Baekhyun was eerily still. “Dae-Dae?” he whispered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure.”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at him with a serious expression. “Are you…are you still a virgin ?”</p><p>“Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae shoved his best friend off. Said best friend rolled away and burst into hyena-style cackles, suddenly acting nothing like the pale, drawn person he’d been the night before.</p><p>“I had to ask!” Baekhyun said, more at his usual levels of volume and enthusiasm. “I mean, baby…you spent the night with <i>Lay</i>.”</p><p>“Shhh!” Jongdae hissed. “The entire apartment does not need to hear your NC-17 version of what you think happened. We were exhausted, and we slept. That’s it.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Baekhyun crawled back to rest his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Because you can tell me the truth, you know. I won’t repeat it. Best friend confidentiality.”</p><p>“We were exhausted and we slept,” Jongdae repeated. “Now stop trying to make me cringe.”</p><p>“Oh, Kim Jong Dae-Dae,” Baekhyun sighed, pressing his nose into Jongdae’s neck. “I can’t believe you just had a sleepover with a boy who wasn’t me. You’re growing up so fast.”</p><p>“Baek,” Jongdae groaned. </p><p>Baekhyun laughed. “Okay, okay,” he said. “I’ll stop. But in case you ever need blackmail material, you should know I cried all over Tiffany’s when she told me she called out for me. She was right to do it, of course. I need to take it easy. But it was terrible realizing that my big debut is going to be delayed another 24 hours.”</p><p>“Did Tiffany tell you Amber called me in to take your part?” Jongdae asked. </p><p>Baekhyun bolted upright. “She did <i>not</i>,” he said. “Did you say yes?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Dae-Dae!” Baekhyun squealed and clapped his hands. “This makes me so happy! Everyone is finally going to get to see how talented you are. Hooray!”</p><p>“It’s just for tonight, though,” Jongdae said. “After that, I’m Fish #6 again.”</p><p>“Um. As <i>if</i>,” Baekhyun said. “Give me tonight to rest, and then I’ll work on finding you another escort to replace for the rest of the run.”</p><p>“No, Baek. Don’t do that. The spotlight is for you, not me. It’s enough for me just to be out there one time. I don’t need anything else.” </p><p>“I don’t care,” Baekhyun said. “Nobody’s putting my Dae-Dae in a corner!”</p><p>Jongdae sighed and shook his head. “You hungry?” he asked, changing the subject. “Tiffany got lunch.”</p><p>“I am,” Baekhyun said. “And I thought I smelled chicken fingers before. Did she get barbecue spare ribs, too?”</p><p>“Yup. And about ten quarts of egg fried rice. Long live American Chinese food.”</p><p>“Indeed. Let’s go before Kai hoards it all, hm?”</p><p>Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s cheek and jumped out of bed. Jongdae smiled and followed his best friend out of his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae and Tiffany left for the park a little after 4. And when they arrived to the parade staging area 30 minutes later, preparations were already well under way despite the park being open to the public for another hour. After that, Christmas in July became a ticketed event.</p><p>“I see Amber,” Tiffany said, navigating them expertly through the masses of  Sparkles. “I’ve got to leave you with her so I can go check in, but I’ll catch back up with you if I can, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Jongdae waved good-bye as Tiffany walked away, and then turned around to meet up with Amber.</p><p>“Hi, Amber,” he said to his manager. “It’s Jongdae. I’m checking in.”</p><p>“Oh. Jongdae,” Amber said. “You do not even know how happy you made me saying yes to this. I had no idea what we were going to do if you didn’t so, thank you. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Jongdae said. “I’ve been helping Baekhyun rehearse, so I’m pretty comfortable with his steps and his lines. Who’s going to be Aquaria?”</p><p>“It’s Sally tonight,” Amber said. “The other Aquaria is out of town until Tuesday, so they’re trading off then.”</p><p>“Oh. Even better,” Jongdae said. </p><p>“I’m glad you think so,” Amber said. “Uh…so you probably haven’t been to hair and make up before, so let me show you where that is. Come this way.”</p><p>They started to walk, and Jongdae followed as Amber continued giving instructions. “You’ll pick up your escort uniform in the same place you would have picked up your fish outfit,” she said. “And then once you’re dressed, you’ll need to check-in with your Float Captain. Call time for everyone is 45 minutes prior to the first float going out, so don’t be late…”</p><p>Jongdae nodded, ducking around some half-costumed woodland creatures as Amber’s walk picked up speed.</p><p>“Before you can leave tonight, you have to check out with your Float Captain, turn in your uniform, and then check out again with me. I’ll be at the exit between the front gate and Upper Parade.”  Amber stopped abruptly in front of an open pair of double doors. “This is hair and make-up. You got all that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jongdae said. “I mean, I think so.”</p><p>“Good. Good. You’ll be great.” Amber clapped him on the shoulder. “Also, thank you again for doing this on such short notice. You really came through, and I appreciate it.”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Jongdae assured her. </p><p>Amber nodded, and then she was gone, lost in the throngs of people.</p><p>Jongdae went inside the building.</p><p>It was much less chaotic inside than it was outside, and Jongdae followed the sound of upbeat pop music to a large room with two rows of salon chairs and mirrors lining either side. A woman with a hairdryer and a messy bun stopped when she saw him.</p><p>“Escort?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jongdae said. “I’m Kim Jongdae. I’m filing in tonight for Byun Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Who are you escorting?”</p><p>“Princess Aquaria.”</p><p>“Ah. Okay. Over here.” She gestured for Jongdae to follow her to an empty chair. There were only about four other people in the room, but she seated him alone at the end of the row. “Lisa will be right with you, she’s just going through to make sure all her brushes are clean. Go ahead and sit.”</p><p>“Um. Thank you,” Jongdae said.</p><p>“Sure thing,” the woman said. She swished away.</p><p>Jongdae got in the chair and waited.</p><p>Lisa arrived about five minutes later, hands full of styling tools, smile bright and happy.</p><p>“Hello there, your highness,” she said brightly. “Are you ready for your transformation?” </p><p>Jongdae nodded.</p><p> Lisa got to work. </p><p>Over the course of his session, the room gradually filled up. At one point, every chair was occupied by a performer and a a stylist, and the air was filled with chatter. It wasn’t just escorts coming in either. There were several princesses, and a handful of minor human characters getting into make up, too. They weren’t there as long as Jongdae, but they were just as loud, and lively as the other performers, and Jongdae took it all in, fascinated by how many people it took to make Christmas in July happen. </p><p>Half an hour later, Lisa whisked off the cape that had been protecting his clothes from random powders and hairsprays. “All right, handsome. There you go,” she said. She did one last swipe across his eyebrows with her thumbs, and then she turned him to face the mirror where Jongdae’s jaw dropped. With contouring, eyeliner, blue contacts and concealer, he barely recognized himself. Staring back at him was someone who was worthy of escorting a princess, and he sat up a little straighter, suddenly more inspired to play his part. </p><p>“Head over to wardrobe, they’ll get the finishing touches on you,” Lisa said “Have fun tonight, kay?”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Jongdae said. “You, too.”</p><p>Lisa waved and smiled and moved on to her next charge.</p><p>Wardrobe was definitely less complicated than hair and make-up. Aside from a few tucks and tweaks, and a runaway cufflink, Jongdae was in and out of there in under fifteen minutes. Now fully dressed, he made his way back outside, looking for Aquaria’s float in the sea of activity. When he found it, Sally was sitting on the stairs in a sparkly tank top and a pair of dance shorts. Her Aquaria skirt was beside her as she touched up her lipstick.</p><p>“Sally!” Jongdae called.</p><p>Sally looked up. She stared at him blankly for a long moment before her eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet.</p><p>“Jongdae?” she said, delighted. “Oh my gosh is that you? You look so dashing!”</p><p>“Big step up from Balloon Guy, huh?”  He gave her a gentle hug. “Also, surprise.”</p><p>“No kidding surprise,” Sally agreed. “I can’t believe they got you to fill in on such short notice.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’ve been practicing with Baekhyun, so I was one step ahead of all the other candidates vying for the job. That…and Baekhyun and I are pretty much the same size.”</p><p>Sally laughed. “Well, I’m glad it’s you,” she said, cupping his cheeks. “And if you’ll give me one second, I’ll get dressed and we can go over our parts together. Cool?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Jongdae said. </p><p>“Great.” Sally grabbed her skirt and came down the stairs.</p><p>Getting dressed didn’t involve much. Sally’s outfit being two pieces, she just had to put her skirt on over her shorts, find her shoes and she was ready. As this was going on, their Float Captain arrived, and they both checked in before finding a space to go over their waltz.</p><p>“You really did learn everything,” Sally said, as they went through the choreography. “I’m impressed!” </p><p>“Baekhyun didn’t really give me a choice,” Jongdae admitted, “but it was fine. A piece of cake after partnering Kai. Speaking of…”</p><p>Sally blushed.</p><p>Jongdae smiled. “Things are good?” he asked.</p><p>“Things are great,” Sally said. “Really great.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” </p><p>Sally glowed at the compliment. “And you?” she asked.</p><p>Jongdae smiled shyly. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Sally shrugged. “Kai alluded to something. Said there might be a hot summer romance in your future.”</p><p>“Ah,” Jongdae said. “Well, someone has caught my eye but…I haven’t done anything about it yet.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Jongdae shrugged. “I dunno. Too nervous? I don’t want to get rejected and make everything awkward.”</p><p>“Jongdae.” Sally stopped moving, forcing Jongdae to stand still as well. “You are too self-conscious for your own good. Everyone adores you. You are genuine, hard-working, and extremely charismatic. Whoever you have your eye on would be crazy not to date you.”</p><p>“I appreciate the compliments,” Jongdae said, “but…this person has a lot of options.”</p><p>“So? Get in there anyway. Make yourself one of those options!”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“How?” Sally’s nose scrunched up in thought. “Well, I mean, I know I probably have no room to talk, but I’ve always liked straight forward approach.”</p><p>“You mean just tell them?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just say it! Or…if you’re me, just kiss them.”</p><p>Jongdae’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You kissed Kai first?”</p><p>“I did,” Sally said. “I was getting cold and he was taking too long. So I just went for it.” </p><p>Jongdae laughed. “Good for you,” he said. “Also, clearly the right decision.”</p><p>“It was,” Sally said. “But my point isn’t how it turned out. My point is, if I can do it…so can you.”</p><p>The uncertainty Jongdae felt must have registered on his face because Sally put both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “I believe in you, Jongdae. I know we haven’t known each other very long, but if anyone deserves happiness it’s you. Besides, you’re an escort now. Use that confidence and go get your crush!”</p><p>“I…”<br/>“Costume check and five minutes to places,” their Float Captain announced. </p><p>“Thank you, five,” Sally responded, and Jongdae let the rest of his sentence go as there were now more important things to worry about.</p><p>They boarded their float. Their Float Captain followed them, along with their school of fish, and after a brief inspection, the float began slowly chugging toward its spot in the parade line.</p><p>“A few tips,” Sally said as they crawled forward. “Always hold the railing going up and down. I know it seems silly, but it gives you a firm reference point when you have lights shining in your face and you can’t see. It also reduces your chances of falling.”</p><p>“Understood,” Jongdae said with a nod. </p><p>“Also, no matter what happens, just keep going. I know you know that, but it’s worth saying. If we trust each other, we can sail right through any mishaps.”</p><p>“Right,” Jongdae agreed.</p><p>Sally took his hand. “You ready?” she she asked, giving it a squeeze. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Jongdae said. “Let’s Sparkle.”</p><p>The gates in front of the lead float swung open and the line inched forward, moving from back stage into the main park and into the line of sight of an enthusiastic, awestruck crowd. </p><p>It was strange seeing the parade from his angle. Normally, Jongdae would be on the street, looking up as the waving princesses passed by but tonight, he was hand-in-hand with Sally, looking down and doing his own waving to the people below. The music was loud, but the cheering was louder, and the Jongdae definitely saw what Sally meant about the lights when they came around the first bend in the road and started over the bridge toward Parade Street. It was exhilarating, and Jongdae found himself embracing his character, truly feeling like the royal escort to the Princess of the Underwater Realm.  </p><p>They hit their first stop near the Center Park Stage. Jongdae was mindful of the stairs, careful with Sally as they stepped onto the street, and near-perfect on remembering his cue lines. They danced their waltz, circling across the asphalt as their school of fish held lanterns, creating a spotlight all for them. And then, at the end, they bowed and waved and returned to their float platform to continue.</p><p>“Great job,” Sally whispered. “Two more stops, you got this.”</p><p>“I think I’m actually having fun,” Jongdae whispered back. “This is…this is kind of exciting.”</p><p>Sally smiled and twined their fingers together. Then she dropped back into princess model, waving to all her loyal subjects with brilliant smile. </p><p>The second stop was just as smooth as the first, and Jongdae’s confidence grew. They had one more mini-dance, and then Sally and he would join all the other princesses and their escorts in the courtyard inside the main gate for a final group waltz. Jongdae found he was looking forward to it. It was his favorite out of all the waltzes he’d learned. Not for any particular reason, but the music was more grandiose, and it went on slightly longer with a few extra bows and hand gestures. When they got there, they found the crowd nearly double the size of the ones they’d passed along the way, with more people flooding in from lower down, eager to witness the spectacle. Jongdae, however, almost forgot everything he was supposed to do because in that crowd, running up to get a front row seat, were Baekhyun, Kai…and Lay.</p><p>Jongdae wobbled a little coming down the steps. Since he was arm-in-arm with Sally, he didn’t fall, but Sally did notice the shift in his balance and gave him a questioning look. As subtly as possible, Jongdae inclined his head toward the newly-arrived trio, and Sally had to bite back a laugh when Baekhyun whooped loudly and waved with both hands. She nodded her understanding, and they as they set up for the final dance, bowing to start the steps. </p><p>It went perfectly. They twirled across the pavement in time with the other couples, and their audience cheered. Even better, on the next to last pass, Jongdae locked eyes with Lay. </p><p>Lay’s smile was blinding. </p><p>The applause was deafening when they finished. Jongdae could hear Baekhyun and Kai shouting their support, and as he escorted Sally back onto their float, he heard Lay of all people call his name. Jongdae looked back over his shoulder. Lay pressed his hands to his heart and beamed.  </p><p>They waved their final good-byes. Their underwater kingdom glided through an open gate at the front of the park and, in less than five minutes, they were back stage again. Back in the real world. But Jongdae felt as if he could walk on air. </p><p>If Jongdae hadn’t much believed in the idea of Sparklemagic before this moment, he certainly did now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you've hung on this long, thank you. And you can now have what you came for ^_^.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dae-Daeeeeee!” Baekhyun was a blubbering mess when Jongdae and Sally arrived at the the exit between the front gate and Upper Parade Street. “Oh my precious bestie, I’m so happy I don’t know if I want to hug you or hump you!”</p><p>“Please hug me,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun crashed into him. “The other option isn’t work-appropriate. At all.”</p><p>“Ugh, always so proper.” Baekhyun latched onto him like a happy octopus. “And yet I am still so proud of you, Dae-Dae. You were so good. And so handsome. I can’t believe anyone would cast you as just Fish #6.”</p><p>“Yes, you can,” Jongdae said. “Because Aquaria’s escort is your part. You earned it.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Baekhyun said. “But you were honestly great. <i>So</i> great, Dae-Dae.”</p><p>“You were,” Kai agreed. “And really natural. Your dancing has come a long way.”</p><p>“Well, for the dancing you can thank Lay,” Jongdae said. “He’s taught me everything I know.”</p><p>“Not everything.” Lay leaned on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Stage presence is one of those things you either have or you don’t. You can’t fake it. And you can’t necessarily teach it, either. That was all you. And you owned every second of that performance.”</p><p>“Ah. Well…” Jongdae blushed. “Thank you for all you did teach me, then.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Lay said. </p><p>Baekhyun pulled away from Jongdae and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Time to celebrate,” he said. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Most of the parade cast are heading over to Mead Market,” Sally said. “Wanna go there?”</p><p>“Yes,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve actually been craving their nacho plate, and I’m hungry enough I could probably eat it all by myself!”</p><p>“Ooooh, if you change your mind, I’d totally split one with you,” Sally said. “I’m hungry, too.”</p><p>“Or, we could get our own plate,” Kai said, curling his arm around Sally’s waist. “Because I’m always happy to share with you, babe.”</p><p>“One of the many things I like about you,”  Sally said. She tilted her chin up and Kai leaned down to peck  her on the lips.</p><p>Baekhyun made gagging noises.</p><p>“I assume I’m driving?” Lay said, coming to stand next to Jongdae.</p><p>“You are the one with the car,” Kai said. </p><p>“I’m always the one with the car.” Lay shook his head. “How is it the only one of us who is legal to drink is always the one with the car?”</p><p>“Maturity?” Jongdae offered.</p><p>“Don’t flatter him, Dae-Dae.” Baekhyun breezed by and slapped both Lay and Jongdae on the ass. “Also, the more we stand here and talk, the longer I have to wait to consume my nachos. So let’s go, people! I’m hungry!”</p><p>Baekhyun led the way to the parking lot. Kai followed, holding tightly to Sally’s hand, leaving Jongdae and Lay to bring up the rear. Bringing up the rear, however, also gave Jongdae the privilege of riding shotgun since Kai and Sally wanted to sit together in the back, and Baekhyun insisted on sitting between them ‘because they needed a chaperone.’ It was a boisterous ride. A good prelude to the the rowdy and lively crowd that met them at Mead Market.</p><p>“Wow,” Baekhyun said. “You weren’t kidding when you said most of the parade cast was coming.”</p><p>“More like all,” Kai said. “I hope we can find a table.”</p><p>“There’s probably some on the patio,” Sally said. “If you guys don’t mind being outside.”</p><p>Nobody did, so they made their way out there and took a table that faced away from the parking lot. Sally and Kai instantly resumed being cute by putting two straws in one ice water and batting their eyelashes at each other while they sipped. Baekhyun resumed his gagging.</p><p>“Why are you guys are <i>so</i> gross?” he whined. </p><p>“I take it you haven’t heard from Kris?” Lay said.</p><p>“No,” Baekhyun groused. “But who knows why. For all I know, he could still be asleep.”</p><p>“Baek… it’s 10 p.m.,” Jongdae said.</p><p>“I know that,” Baekhyun said. “And you know that. But only one of us has ever tried to wake a sleeping Kris after a Dollhouse shift. It’s hopeless.”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon Baek,” Kai said, nudging Baekhyun with his elbow. “You’re in a bar <i>full</i> of hyped up, post-performance Sparkles. Forget Kris. You can have anyone you want tonight.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I suppose,” Baekhyun mused. “I’m not really dressed to flirt though.”</p><p>“You look fine,” Lay said. “Shorts and flip-flops are fine for a hookup.”</p><p>“Yeah, a hookup. But if I’m in a bar full of Sparkles, shouldn’t I be looking for my Charmed Prince? Or Charming Princess?”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Kai said. “Unless…that’s suddenly something you want.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Baekhyun said, surveying the room. “I don’t know. It’s less unappealing than it used to be. What do you think, Dae-Dae?”</p><p>Caught off guard, Jongdae blinked. “Me?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, you.” Baekhyun said. “Do you think the future Mr. or Mrs. Byun is in this bar tonight?”</p><p>“Or maybe a crush in the running for the future Mrs. Kim?” Sally teased. </p><p>Jongdae felt the tips of his ears heat up. </p><p>Kai, on the other hand, looked absolutely delighted.  “Jongdae has a Sparklecrush now? No more girl from back home?”</p><p>“Nah, talked him out of her,” Baekhyun said, giving Jongdae a wink. “Told him he had everything he could possibly want here, and he needed to let the past go.” </p><p>“Ah,” Kai said. “Well, I’m not gonna pry. But if we can help in any way, say the word.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Sally agreed. “Like I told you before, whoever it is would be crazy not to date you.”</p><p>“Um, thanks guys,” Jongdae said, still blushing. “But uh…I think I want to handle things myself.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jongdae said, meeting Baekhyun’s mischievous gaze. “I think…I think I got this.”</p><p>The nachos arrived, curbing the talk of crushes and hookups, and the next 30-odd minutes of Jongdae’s life were spent happily eating his way through a massive plate of chips covered in cheese, salsa, and just about every other accoutrement Baekhyun could think of to order. It was delicious and fun and left Jongdae feeling full and a little sleepy when the plates were cleared away. </p><p>“Now what?” Kai asked. “You guys want to stay for a while?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m probably going to get going,” Lay said. “Charmy has charming to do in the morning, and I’m not as young as I used to be.”</p><p>“Okay, Grandpa,” Kai chided. “Make sure you take your dentures out before you climb into bed.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Lay said. “You guys all set for rides home?”</p><p>“Probably,” Kai said. “I’m sure Tiffany’s around somewhere.”</p><p>“And if she’s not,” Baekhyun added, “it’s not like Kai and I can’t walk to our apartment from here.”</p><p>“True,” Lay said. “What about you, Jongdae?”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at Jongdae pointedly. “Dae-Dae, has an early shift tomorrow, too. Right Dae-Dae?” </p><p>Jongdae swallowed, realizing his best friend was providing him with an opening should he decide to take it. “I um…Yeah. I’m covering breaks tomorrow,” he said “and it’s probably not a bad idea to get as much sleep as I can between now and then.”</p><p>“You want me to bring you home, then?” Lay asked. </p><p>“I…yes please,” Jongdae replied. “If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t offer if I did.” Lay fished his car keys out of his pocket and dropped some cash on the table. “It’s on me tonight. Everyone’s. You guys worked hard. This is my way of saying thank you.”</p><p>“Awww, Lay-Lay,” Baekhyun cooed. “That’s so sweet!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it,” Lay said. “And stay out of trouble would you? Don’t put anything in your mouth that’s not supposed to be there.”</p><p>“We’ll keep him in line,” Sally promised.  “Good night, guys. Drive safe.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Jongdae said, and then he and Lay squeezed their way back through the crowd and out to the parking lot. </p><p>“Sooooo,” Lay said as they sat in the car waiting to turn out on to the main road. “A Sparkle crush huh?”</p><p>Jongdae squirmed. “I…yeah. It’s new though. I only realized it recently.”</p><p>“Anyone I know?” Lay asked.</p><p>“Um…” Jongdae’s heart felt too large for his chest and his lungs too small for proper breathing. “Yeah. But you know everybody, so that probably doesn’t narrow it down.”</p><p>“Not everybody.” Lay eased into traffic. “Especially not the new hires. If she’s one of those…”</p><p>“He,” Jongdae corrected. “I…it’s a he.”</p><p>Lay glanced over. “Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jongdae chewed his lower lip. “And…it’s the first time that’s ever happened. So. Um. Yeah.”</p><p>Lay smiled. “Don’t sweat it. You’re in good company.”</p><p>“You mean Baekhyun?”</p><p>“I meant me. But Baekhyun makes sense, too.” Lay took a left down a side road. “So who is he? How did you meet?”</p><p>“We…worked together.”</p><p>“I assumed that much…”</p><p>“I know, but…I guess that’s the best way I can explain it.”</p><p>They came to a four-way stop. Jongdae was sure by now he’d gone from beet red to transparent, and he didn’t meet Lay’s eyes when Lay looked at him.</p><p>“Sorry, am I being a busybody?” They pulled forward as Lay spoke. “If I am, you can tell me. I just want you to know that I’m here to help you, too. Because you’re great, Jongdae. And you should be happy.”</p><p>“T…thank you,” Jongdae managed.</p><p>“But know um…know that I’m a little jealous,” Lay added. “Of him.”</p><p>The air left Jongdae’s lungs. He looked at Lay, eyes wide, lips parted. “W…what?” he stammered.</p><p>Lay smiled wistfully. “I’m jealous. Of the guy you have a crush on. Even if it’s my own fault for not saying something sooner, it still stings a little.”</p><p>Breathing was something Jongdae knew how to do. He’d been doing it his whole life and yet, right now, it was like he forgot how it worked. “Lay,” he squeaked.</p><p>“I know, I know. That was a terrible confession. Believe it or not, I’m pretty terrible at being charming in real life. Nobody ever believes me when I say that, but it’s true.”</p><p>“No. That’s not…”</p><p>“Also, I just realized I might have made things really weird. It’s not…whoever this other guy is, I won’t get in the way. But I want to stay friends. And I’m not just saying that. So if it’s easier, we can pretend this conversation never happened.”</p><p>The turn to the Willowbrook’s subdivision was coming up. Jongdae fought down the urge to give in to his shyness. </p><p>“I’m sorry but…I can’t do that,” he said.</p><p>Lay was quiet. Then he sighed. “I totally made it weird, didn’t I?”</p><p>“You…” It was Jongdae’s turn. His turn to admit that Lay’s feelings weren’t one-sided and that his crush was sitting right there. Confessing. </p><p>But the words refused to come out. “You didn’t make it weird,” he said instead.</p><p>Lay chuckled. “Are you sure? Because I feel like if you could crawl out the window right now, you would.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>The Willowbrook’s driveway was upon them. Lay pulled in and let the car idle in front of the dark and empty house. </p><p>Nobody spoke.</p><p>But then, after a long, awkward few seconds, Lay cleared his throat. “Well. Here you go,” he said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jongdae returned.</p><p>He looked at Lay out of the corner of his eye. Lay was staring straight ahead, expression unreadable. Jongdae let himself stare at his lips, and his conversation with Sally before the parade replayed itself in his head. </p><p><i>“I was getting cold and he was taking too long. So I just went for it.”</i> </p><p>
  <i>”My point is, if I can do it…so can you.”</i>
</p><p>Jongdae took a deep breath. “Lay?” he said softly. Lay looked over. Jongdae curled his fingers around his seatbelt. “It’s not weird,” he said. “And it’s not weird because my Sparkle crush…is you.”</p><p>More silence. Only this time, it was silence charged with something Jongdae didn’t quite have words for.</p><p>“Jongdae,” Lay said at last. “If you’re trying to smooth things over…”</p><p>“I’m trying to tell you I like you,” Jongdae said. “And…as my first-ever same sex crush, I expect you to…help me figure all this out.”</p><p>“Hm.” Lay turned the car off and sat back. “This just got really complicated, then.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well…up until today, I had a very strict policy about not getting involved with my students. But I want to kiss you, and I want to do it right now. So unless you tell me you quit…”</p><p>“I quit.” Jongdae unbuckled his seatbelt. “Auditions are over, I don’t need class, I quit.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m so sure.”</p><p>“Thank God.”</p><p>They fell into each other. And as Jongdae felt the soft press of lips against his own, he realized this was above and beyond anything he could have asked for. Kissing Lay wasn’t strange or weird. It was soft and sweet and perfect. Like romance novels. Or the movies.</p><p>Like Jongdae had actually found his Charmed Prince. </p><p>They broke apart after several heartbeats.</p><p>“Wow,” Lay said. “That was worth it.” He ran his thumb over Jongdae’s damp lips. “Where did you learn to kiss like that?”</p><p>“I um…nowhere.” Jongdae blushed shyly. “At least not according to my senior prom date. She was…less than impressed.”</p><p>“Clearly she was a terrible judge of talent.” Lay’s touch wandered to Jongdae’s cheek. “Or you were already gay and she knew it.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jongdae said. “But I’m not so sure I really care about her opinion any more.”<br/>
“I’m glad to hear that.”</p><p>Lay kissed him softly again, and Jongdae felt a sudden surge of confidence.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. “I um…I’m still home alone and I’m not ready to go to sleep yet. Do you…do you want to come in for a little while? Maybe…watch a movie?”</p><p>Lay smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. I appreciate you giving my little universe an audience to perform for. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>New Year’s Eve, Y2K</i>
</p><p>“Fifteen minutes until the end of the wo-orld!” </p><p>Baekhyun sang the last word as he twirled into the living room. He was holding a stack of red solo cups, two bottles of cheap champagne, and wearing a ridiculously-huge pair of  “2000” New Year’s Eve glasses. He was also sporting a brand-new boyfriend named Kevin, whom he promptly sat on as he put everything on the coffee table. “When this is all over, remember that life is just a party and party’s weren’t meant to last.”</p><p>From the next chair over, Kai dropped his forehead to Sally’s shoulder and groaned. “If I never hear that song again, it will be too soon. And I hate myself for even saying that about Prince.”</p><p>“It’s better than the alternative station playing R.E.M. all the time,” Tiffany said. “At least Prince makes you want to dance.”</p><p>“No, the worst is that new song they introduced at Sparklepark to go with the post-parade fireworks,” Sally said. “It’s so peppy it sets my teeth on edge.”</p><p>“Ew, yeah,” Ashley agreed. “It’s a terrible earworm. And just…way too chipper for a season when we’re all working 12 hour shifts.” She leaned against her girlfriend Krystal. “I’m going to be so happy when we hit the January lull.”</p><p>“So am I,” said Tiffany’s boyfriend, Nic. He opened one of the champagne bottles and began pouring. “Mostly because you guys won’t be so grumpy when holiday season is over.”</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>Nic was hit with a barrage of pillows for his comment. But the universal laughter took any possible sting out of the assault.  </p><p>Meanwhile, off in the corner, Jongdae let Lay stroke his hair, humming contentedly as he half-listened, half-dozed against Lay’s chest in their cozy beanbag. </p><p>“You miss this?” Lay asked.</p><p>“Mmm, a little,” Jongdae admitted. “Not the grumpy part, but…the being a part of something part.”</p><p>“You’re a part of something,” Lay said. “You’re a college student. And the the top pre-med candidate in your year.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s not the same thing as being here,” Jongdae said. He toyed the collar of Lay’s t-shirt. “Also, my roommate is awesome, but he’s definitely not Baekhyun. Which is great for studying, but not so great in terms of getting me out of my head.”</p><p>“You know I’m more than happy to fly up there whenever you need to get you out of your head,” Lay murmured, kissing his cheek. “Or…to give you head. I’m more than happy to do that, too.”</p><p>Jongdae squirmed. “Stoooop,” he whined. “Don’t go saying things like that when we’re in a room full of people. I haven’t seen you in weeks!”</p><p>“I know,” Lay said. “That’s exactly why I said it.”</p><p>They kissed, slow and leisurely, oblivious to the bustle of Nic and Baekhyun handing out champagne. </p><p>“Um, hello. It’s kiss me at midnight, not make out with me until midnight.” Baekhyun loomed over them, the glitter from his glasses raining down onto Jongdae’s cheek. “Kick it down a notch, please.”</p><p>Jongdae looked up. “I thought it was ‘kick it up a notch?’”</p><p>“Yeah, it is if you’re Emeril. But if you’re Byun Baekhyun and your friends are gross, you kick it down.”</p><p>“Ugh, go away,” Lay groaned, pulling Jongdae close. “This is the first time I’ve had him to myself since he got here, let us be!”</p><p>“Toast with us to a millenial reset and I will.” Baekhyun held out two cups. “Also at 12:01, I don’t care what you do as long as I can watch and/or get a complete play-by-play when it’s all over.”</p><p>This time it was Jongdae who groaned. “Why are you <i>still</i> like this?” he moaned. “Aren’t you getting some regularly now?”</p><p>“I am, but it remains my life’s mission to make sure you always remember that I saw you first.” Baekhyun grinned. “Also, I call dibs if you’re ever single again.”</p><p>“Nope, no. You’re done. We’re done.”  Lay pushed Baekhyun’s thigh with his foot. “Go back to your man and leave mine alone!” </p><p>Baekhyun cackled as he bounded away.  </p><p>Jongdae re-burrowed himself into Lay’s chest. “Forget everything negative I may have said about my roommate,” he murmured. “Minseok is the greatest. Always. Best guy ever.” </p><p>Lay laughed. “He’s a little more attractive than I would prefer, but I suppose that’s my own insecurities talking.”</p><p>Jongdae peeked out. “You have insecurities?”</p><p>“Yes, you hot little nerd.” Lay nipped the end of Jongdae’s nose. “I worry that one day you’re going to wake up and realize long-distance relationships are the worst and go running to Minseokkie for comfort.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jongdae curled in tighter. “Well, that’s not going to happen, so you can put that right out of your head.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not saying I <i>want</i> it to happen. I’m just saying sometimes, when I’m home alone and wandering my apartment at 3 a.m. waiting to feel tired enough to fall asleep…it crosses my mind.”</p><p>“And <i>I’m</i> telling you that you have nothing to worry about. I have everything I want. Right here.”</p><p>“Three minutes, my twitterpated twinsies.” Tiffany looked their way with an affectionate smile. “Stay alert just in case we get hit by the apocalypse. </p><p>“Thank you, three,” Lay said. He nudged Jongdae to sit up. “C’mon, let’s pay attention.”</p><p>“The world isn’t really going to end,” Jongdae said, shifting grudgingly. “But I’ll pay attention if you insist.”</p><p>“I insist,” Lay said. “If for no other reason then you can’t drink champagne lying down without spilling on me.”</p><p>Jongdae giggled. </p><p>On TV was a Times Square packed with people, their faces bright with anticipation. The ball was beginning to glow above the roof of the New York Times building, and Dick Clark was spouting statistical facts about TVs, banners, and party souvenirs. </p><p>“It’s almost the new year,” Dick informed them, “get close to someone you love!” </p><p>Jongdae felt Lay’s arms come around his waist, warm and strong.</p><p>“But what if we haven’t officially said the “L” word yet,” Baekhyun asked the TV. “Can we get close to someone we like?”</p><p>“I don’t know how you put up with him,” Kai said to Kevin. “I have to refrain from smothering him at least once a week.” </p><p>“I put out,” Baekhyun said, and Kevin shrugged, unable to refute the statement. </p><p>A timer appeared at the bottom of the screen. 1 minute, 30 seconds. </p><p>“Get your glasses ready!” Ashley said.</p><p>Jongdae put two hands on his solo cup. Dick talked some more, and Lay’s thumb rubbed against his hip. </p><p>“One minute!” Baekhyun said. </p><p>The seconds ticked down.  Around 25, Baekhyun started the countdown chant. The room joined in. Dick joined in. Times Square joined in.</p><p>And then it was 5 seconds to midnight. </p><p>“5…” Lay murmured, kissing the back of Jongdae’s neck. “4…3…” With every number, he inched closer to Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae turned his head.</p><p>“2…” Lay said, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“1,” Jongdae said.</p><p>The room started cheering. Instead of joining in, though, Jongdae gave his boyfriend a long, deliberate kiss. That quickly turned into multiple kisses, and the refrains of ‘Happy New Year’ soon shifted into boisterous cat-calls.</p><p>“Don’t get a room,” Sally teased. “This is totally hot!”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at her with a wide, approving grin. “Kai, I think I’m in love with your girlfriend,” he said “If you guys ever want to try a foursome…”</p><p>“Stop trying to sleep with other people’s partners!” Tiffany yelled. “<i>No one</i> is drunk enough for that tonight!”</p><p>Baekhyun, of course, took that as an invitation to jump on Nic and tackle him to the floor.  Tiffany shrieked and tried to pull Nic away, which just ended up in creating a pile of bodies for Sally to jump on and for Kai to yell about while he tried to save tilting champagne cups.  <br/>Jongdae ignored the chaos. He would, more than likely, participate later, maybe even enjoy some champagne and let Baekhyun cuddle with them. </p><p>Right now though, Lay was too warm, too real, too <i>there</i> for him to want to do anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any interesting similarities to real-world ideas/places/people/experiences mentioned here is purely, coincidentally, accidentally-on-purpose happening, and perhaps possibly draws on first-hand knowledge of the strangely familiar components you think you might have just recognized.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>